Forget Regret
by insanegolfur
Summary: Carlos and Logan plan a reunion in Minnesota, but things don't go according to plan. Sequel to "Over Him" Cargan Slash
1. Roundup

**Author's Note:** I wasn't going to post this until it was completely done, but I need people to keep me on track because my amazing beta is very convincing and has made me take part of it in a totally different direction. Love you, Kellie!

Also, this story is taking on a mind of it's own and I have no idea how long it's going to be. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but you have been warned. ^_^

So, without further ado... "Forget Regret" sequel to "Over Him"

* * *

><p>"Kendall! How are you?" Carlos cheerily asks over the phone.<p>

Kendall sighs, "What do you want, Carlos?"

Feigning hurt, Carlos asks, "What, am I not allowed to ask my friend what he's been up to?"

"Not in that tone of voice."

Carlos clears his throat and re-asks the question in a monotone melancholy voice. "Hey, Kendall. How are you?" He clears his throat again. "There! Was that better?" he asks in his normal voice.

"Haha, very funny. I'm fine, but really - what do you want?"

"I'm hurt that you still think that I want something, but since we're on that topic, what are you doing in two weeks?"

"Ha! I knew it!" Kendall fists pumps in victory. "Wait! What's happening in two weeks?"

"Logan's summer break. We're planning on coming up to Minnesota. Wanted to make sure you're free."

"Yes! Goodness knows I miss you two idiots!"

Carlos blushes. "Just for that, I'll talk Logan into going to California to visit James instead."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"So, anyway, are you gonna be able to hang out with us when we get there?"

"I'll have to check our schedule, but I'll be able to see you guys at least once. I'll make sure of it."

"You better! Let me know as soon as you find out!"

"Yes, sir!" Kendall responds sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Logan! How ya doin'?"<p>

"Hey, James! I'm good. Still trudging through textbooks. How's it going over in the entertainment capital?"

"It's so different from Minnesota, but I love it! How's Carlos?"

"He's good, too. It looks like he'll be following in his father's footsteps. Getting ready to join the police academy next month."

"That's awesome! I could definitely see Carlos running around the streets of Orlando catching the bad guys."

James and Logan chuckle.

"So, anyway, the reason I'm calling is to let you know that Carlos and I are heading up to Minnesota for summer break to visit family and are hoping to hang out with Kendall. If you aren't busy becoming famous and can go back, we'd love to have us all together again."

"Dude, that sounds awesome! When's break?"

"Two weeks."

"Perfect! That's mom's birthday. I was planning on surprising her! I'll just add a few more days to the vacation."

"Awesome! I'll send you our itinerary and such later. See ya in two weeks!"

"See ya then! Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>Logan hangs up the phone and steps out into the living room in time to see Carlos hanging up as well. He takes a seat next to Carlos and instinctively places his arm around Carlos' shoulders and gives him a squeeze.<p>

"So?" Logan asks.

"Kendall will have to see what their schedule looks like. Apparently they're in the hunt for the playoffs and each game is becoming more and more important."

"Does that make us horrible friends for not knowing that? It's not like we can't flip to ESPN every once in a while to see how Kendall's doing now that he's playing for the Wild."

"Yes. Yes, it does. We're horrible people." Carlos jokes.

Logan playfully punches him with his free hand.

"What did James say?"

"He was planning on heading back to surprise his mom for her birthday, so he'll just extend his vacation a few days."

"Perfect!" Carlos exclaims as a huge grin appears on his face.

They sit in silence for a while, each lost in his thoughts. After a few minutes, Carlos' stomach breaks them from their thoughts.

Carlos grabs his stomach and tries his best to hide it. It fails. Logan looks over at Carlos with a grin, "Hungry, are we?"

Carlos puts on a pouty face and nods. Logan removes his arm from the back of the couch and leans forward clasping his hands over his knees. "… and what would you like me to do about it?"

Carlos furrows his brows and switches on the toddler act he knows Logan can't refuse.

Logan knows exactly what Carlos is up to. "Uh-uh. That's not going to work on me. Not this time."

Carlos ignores this statement and continues the act. He places himself in Logan's peripheral vision and rubs his stomach. As if he planned it, his stomach growls again.

"No," Logan says as he shakes his head, "you're a grown man you can get your own food," he jokingly adds.

"Bu… bu… but?" Carlos stammers.

Logan closes his eyes, sticks his fingers in his ears, and starts chanting. "Lalalalalalalalalalala…"

Carlos pulls at Logan's hands trying to free up one of Logan's ears, but Logan's gotten stronger, a fact Carlos saves for a later date. He eventually gives up and sits back into the couch, arms crossed. Logan feels the pulling stop and cautiously removes his ear plugs and opens his eyes. He slowly turns toward Carlos.

"Damn it, Carlos! How do you do this to me?"

Logan gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. Carlos smirks and bounces up and down in his seat.

He flutters his eyes and says, "Awww… you know you love me!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Logan concedes as he waves Carlos off. "So, what do you want for dinner?" He glances back at the Latino who has the cheesiest grin on his face.

"Right," Logan sighs, "Why did I even ask?"

Logan opens up the freezer and pulls out a box of microwavable corndogs. In that short amount of time, Carlos has flown from the couch to the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Logan's waist and rests his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Aww… you know me so well!" Carlos chuckles as he gives Logan a peck on the cheek.

Logan holds up the box and shakes it. Carlos takes the hint and lets him go so that Logan can get the food into the microwave before Carlos' stomach yells at them again.

With the corndogs in the microwave, Logan turns to face Carlos. "Last time!"

Carlos nods. "Uh-huh… we'll see," he says with a smirk.


	2. Worrywart

**Author's Note:** 2 chapters in 2 days! Don't think I'm spoiling you... maybe I am. Ok here's the deal, I've got up to chapter 9 written and am stuck at the moment so I'm gonna start posting and hope that my muse hits me again. I also promise to post a new chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until I've exhausted the ones I've written. Reviews and comments are love!

* * *

><p>A week later and still no word from Kendall. Carlos was getting worried, if Kendall couldn't hang out with them, his entire plan would be ruined.<p>

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos begins apprehensively from the doorway. "Have you heard from Kendall?"

Logan puts down his pencil and looks up from his books. "No, but I'm sure he's been pretty busy. You know with the run the Wild is on, remember?"

Carlos slowly nods his head in uncertainty as he joins Logan at the kitchen table turned to desk. "I guess you're right."

Logan can see and hear Carlos' disappointment. He places his hand on top of Carlos'.

"Look, I know it's upsetting to know that there's a good chance that we won't be able to see him, but at least be happy for him. He's doing really well and living his dream. You know how much he's wanted this."

"Yeah, I know. I just really wanted him to be there when…" Carlos stops, realizing that he was about to spill a big secret and hopes that Logan would just let it go.

Logan waits for Carlos to finish the sentence, but it doesn't happen. "When what, Carlos?"

Carlos beats himself up for letting his mouth get ahead of his brain and searches for an explanation that seems possible. "Uh… when we give James and him their presents."

Logan is taken aback by the statement. "Presents?... What presents?"

"Uh… the presents that I always give to friends and family when visiting them."

Logan's face contorts in confusion with a hint of anger. "Were you ever going to tell me about this or take the credit for yourself?" he asks half joking, half serious.

"Of course I was going to tell you, but you've been so busy studying. I was planning on going to get the gifts this week."

Logan nods and reluctantly accepts the explanation. "Well, if it means that much to you, let's call him."

Logan picks up his phone from the table and dials Kendall's number. He puts the phone on speaker as they wait for Kendall to pick up.

"Hi, Logan," a female voice answers.

Carlos and Logan exchange looks.

"Umm… hello," Logan responds uncertainly, "I'm sorry I think I dialed the wrong number."

"No, you didn't," the voice answers. "You're looking for Kendall, right?"

"Yes… is he there?"

"I really don't know how to say this, but he's not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Actually he hasn't been for the past few days."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but may I ask who it is I'm talking to?"

"Goodness, I'm sorry, Logan. This is Mrs. Knight. I forgot how long it's been since you and I have seen each other."

Logan and Carlos relax a little, but then Mrs. Knight's previous statement sinks in.

"What do you mean that he's not in the mood to talk to anyone?" Carlos asks.

Mrs. Knight is surprised by the second voice, "Oh! Hi, Carlos. Umm… Kendall's been depressed since the injury."

"Injury?" Carlos and Logan question in unison.

"Yes, he got checked pretty hard at the game Thursday night and his leg somehow got bent the wrong way. He swore that everything was okay. Unfortunately the doctor told him that his ACL was torn and that his season was over."

"Oh, wow!" Logan unconsciously says aloud. He then looks over at Carlos and mouths 'We _are_ horrible people!'

"Umm… Mrs. Knight, how is it that you have Kendall's phone? He usually isn't more than 5 feet away from it."

Logan slaps Carlos' head. Carlos shrinks back in shame and Logan shakes his head. Leave it to Carlos to ask the question everyone is thinking but doesn't have the courage to ask.

Mrs. Knight chuckles, "After we got back from the hospital, Kendall was very depressed and his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He didn't want to talk to anyone, so he asked if I could talk to everyone and explain everything. Hasn't asked for his phone since."

"We completely understand. Can you just let Kendall know that we are still on track for next week and are wondering about him? Also, give him our love! If you need anything, Mrs. Knight, please don't hesitate to call us. We know how Kendall can be."

"That you do. Thank you, boys! I'll give Kendall the message. Please visit soon. I miss having you all around!"

Logan and Carlos smile, "We'll be visiting before you know it."

They hang up the phone and sit in silence for a bit before Carlos breaks it.

"Logan, we are horrible people! Kendall is our friend and he's finally living his dream and we aren't even following him. Heck, he's a starter and this news is probably all over ESPN! What does this say to him that it took us three days to call and even then we didn't know about what had happened."

"I know." Logan lets out a sigh. "I think we need to push up our trip and leave tomorrow."

"What?" Carlos asks surprised.

"Kendall needs a friend right now."

"I'm sure his teammates have gone to visit him."

"Yeah, probably, but none of them know him like we do."

"But, Logan, you've got finals all week. There's no way you can go."

"What if you go without me?"

Carlos is floored by the suggestion. He and Logan haven't been apart for more than a few hours since Carlos moved to Florida five months ago.

"I can't go without you."

Logan gets up and stands behind Carlos. He leans over and wraps his arms around his neck, chin resting on his shoulders. "Just the thought of being away from you for a day let alone a week is killing me, but like I said, Kendall needs a friend."

Carlos sighs. "I know. I remember what he was like the last time he got seriously hurt back in high school. Didn't see him for two days, and that injury only caused him to miss one regular season game."

Logan gives Carlos a peck on the cheek. "So you'll go for the both of us?"

"I guess, but that means I have no time for presents." Carlos states with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll take care of that. If anyone asks, just tell them that you packed your own suitcase and forgot them."

Carlos huffs and pretends to try to shake Logan off.

"Okay, okay… I guess I'll call the airline and see if they can get me on a flight tomorrow."


	3. Distance

_I hope that everyone is having a wonderful weekend. Thank you to all those who have served and are serving. If you have family members in the military, please extend to them my gratitude._

**Author's Note:** I love how a few of you have theories but don't want to tell me them. I'd love to hear them because I'm still completely stuck and need something to help me out with this next chapter that I'll be writing. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has continued reading from "Over Him". I really, really appreciate your support and love that you are enjoying this story.

I hope you all like this chapter just as much. Reviews and comments are love... Thanks!

* * *

><p>Carlos' flight is scheduled to depart at the same time Logan's class ends. Logan is very adamant about skipping class but Carlos reminds him that it's review day and Logan's not one to skip a review day. Logan pouts but reluctantly agrees.<p>

They say their "see you later's" at the apartment. Carlos and Logan refuse to say "goodbye" because it seems so final and they just can't handle it. They walk out the door together, give each other one last hug before Logan walks to his car and Carlos heads over to the awaiting taxi.

Logan sits in his car watching the driver help Carlos put his luggage into the trunk. He smiles thinking about how frantic Carlos was while packing last night. Carlos was so worried that he'd forget something, but Logan assured him that if he did, just to call and it'll be on the way a week later. In the end though, two bags were packed with half of what Carlos owned.

The slamming of the trunk brings Logan back to the present. He shakes the memory from his head and looks back in time to see Carlos climbing into the back seat. Half in and half out, Carlos turns towards Logan's car, sees him, smiles, and waves. Logan smiles and waves back. Carlos completely enters the vehicle and shuts the door. Just like that, the vehicle begins to pull out of the apartment complex. Logan continues to watch the taxi until it is out of sight. As he turns on his own car and puts it into reverse, a tear rolls down his cheek. This is going to be a very difficult week.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the taxi pulls up to the terminal. Carlos and the driver get out of the vehicle and pull Carlos' luggage out of the trunk. Carlos pays the man and steps up onto the curb. He takes a deep breath and walks inside the building to check in. Another twenty minutes later he has his tickets, gone through security, and is sitting in a fairly empty, quiet section outside the gate.<p>

He has another thirty minutes to wait before boarding begins. He takes out his phone, knowing he shouldn't, about to text Logan, when he sees that there's already one waiting for him. He smiles as he unlocks his phone to read it.

_Miss you already!_

Carlos checks the time, almost an hour ago. He does the math quickly in his head and realizes that it was just about the time he was pulling out of the apartment complex. He wonders how he didn't hear it, but remembers that the driver had the radio on pretty loud. He quickly texts back.

_Ditto!_

Not even a minute later, Logan responds.

_This week is going to be the worst week ever! :(_

Carlos is a puddle.

_I know, but I'll make it all worth it. :D_

_Oooo… I like the sound of that… _

Carlos smiles knowing that Logan is thinking of something completely different, but definitely not out of the question.

_o_0 Figured you would… now pay attention in class_

_Not gonna happen… :P_

A voice comes over the intercom announcing the boarding of his flight. He picks up his carry on and gets in line to board. It takes a bit, but he's finally on the plane, bag put away, and relaxed. He's so happy that he got a window seat on such short notice. He can now properly end… well, at least continue… this conversation with Logan before all electronic devices need to be put away.

_Keep dreaming, mister._

_Have been for the past six years… all have come true so far._

_God, Logan! I wish you could be here next to me._

_Me too, babe._

"Ladies and gentlemen, the doors of the airplane are being closed. As we prepare for departure, we ask that all electronic devices be turned off at this moment. We thank you for your cooperation."

_Taking off in a bit. Will call in three hours. I love you!_

Carlos quickly shuts off his phone and puts it in the seat pocket in front of him as a flight attendant passes by on her pre-flight check. As the plane taxies onto the runway, Carlos stares out the window thinking about the past six months and how much Logan means to him. The plane stops at the end of the runway waiting for clearance. Carlos sighs, wondering if he'll really be able to help Kendall, survive this week alone, and put his plan into motion. The engines begin to hum and Carlos watches as the ground around him flies by and then begins to get smaller as the plane ascends into the air. It's going to be a tough week, but he knows that within the next two weeks, his life will change… hopefully for the better.

* * *

><p>Logan arrives home completely expecting to see Carlos passed out on the couch waiting for him, but when he walks in the door, reality hits him upside the head. Carlos is gone and he won't feel his touch for an entire week. He wanders through the apartment in a daze, doing everything instinctively, closing the door behind him, setting his keys in the bowl at the edge of the counter, placing his backpack on the dining table, and taking a seat on the couch.<p>

It's at this point where he usually lifts Carlos' head to allow him to slide onto the couch allowing his head to rest in his lap and they stay that way until Carlos decides to wake up. Today, though, he has to settle for hugging a pillow. He sits there for a few minutes, rocking back and forth, wondering how he's going to get through this week.

Six months ago Logan finally felt complete. It was six months ago that Carlos told him he loved him, always had. A month after that, Carlos moved down to Florida and they haven't been apart since. Logan knows he shouldn't worry, but the two years prior fueled his fear of what this time apart could do to them. They were both a mess. Sure neither knew how the other felt, nor were they talking, but still. Logan's ability to over think things tends to get him into trouble.

He stops rocking and starts talking to himself. "Get it together, Logan! You can get through this. There is nothing to worry about. This isn't like the last time you guys were apart. You know that you'll be talking, texting, and chatting every chance you get. Now, find something to do for the next…" he glances at the clock, "… two hours to keep your mind off things. So when Carlos calls, you won't be a complete train wreck."

He chuckles and knows exactly what he should do. He tosses the pillow back onto the couch, makes his way to the dining table and pulls out his textbook, notebook, pens, and computer. What better way to kill time than to get lost in Organic Chemistry.

An hour later he has half a notebook full of benzene mechanisms and just as he is about to start on the next set of reactions his phone rings. Without looking at the caller ID, he hits answer.

"Carlos?" he yells into the phone.

"No, James. Logan, what's wrong? Is Carlos in trouble?"

Logan sighs and looks at the clock. He should have known that the benzene mechanisms didn't take up two hours.

"No, I just miss him."

"Miss him? Logan, I swear if he hurt you again. I'll… I'll…"

Logan chuckles, "Don't worry, James. Everything's good over here, he just left early for vacation."

"Now why would he do that?"

"You hear about Kendall?"

"Yeah, actually that's what I was calling you about, just heard about it today. I feel like a horrible friend."

"Us, too…" Logan continues to explain to James the conversation they had with Mrs. Knight the night before and then the decision for Carlos to head up a week early. James agreed, they didn't want a repeat of high school.

"So when does Carlos arrive?"

Another glance at the clock, "Thirty minutes…" Logan answers with a hint of longing in his voice.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay for the rest of the week?" James asks concerned.

"No, but what choice do I have?"

"They're calling me back to set, but seriously call me if you need anything. If I don't answer, call my agent and tell her that 'Hortence is flying with pigs,' and she'll contact me no matter where I am."

Logan smirks at the code phrase they made up senior year when he needed to talk to James about Carlos.

"I can't believe you still remember that and you're bringing it back."

"At least this time I can tell you how much he loves you!"

"Thanks, James!" Logan says with a smile.

"Ok, I really gotta go! They're yelling at me. Oh, look! Your boyfriend should be calling you in less than five minutes." James teases.

"You're gonna get in trouble. Now go! Really, though, thanks, James! I'll call you later?"

"You better!"

Logan hangs up and sits back in his chair, blankly staring at his phone.


	4. Surprise

**Author's Note:** So much fluff in this story, but it was actually really fun to write and a complete turn around from "Over Him!" Thanks again for your reviews! Hoping to get over this writer's block so I can properly finish this story!

* * *

><p>The sudden descent makes Carlos' stomach do flips. He's never been a fan of flying, but the descent is the part he hates the most. There are pilots out there who can make the descent smooth, but most of the trips he's been on the pilot seems to be dozing off and lowers the plane too fast only to pull it back to level too quickly. It doesn't help that the past three hours have been painful. He couldn't get any sleep and the one person who could calm him down isn't by his side and there was no way to contact him.<p>

Carlos looks at his watch: twenty minutes. Twenty minutes until he is scheduled to have his feet on solid ground and can call his Logie-pie. As difficult as it is to be apart from Logan, Carlos has started to see this as a blessing because as soon as he can show Kendall that the world won't end tomorrow, he can enlist him to help with the plan and actually get everything ready without trying to be too sneaky about it.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Carlos yells as he engulfs her in the biggest hug ever. While Carlos was looking for flights last night, Logan called Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Knight to let them know what was up.<p>

"Mijo! I'm so happy you're here!"

They pull apart and Mrs. Garcia studies her son. She notices a glow about him but also sees a hint of worry and sadness in his face.

She wraps one arm over his shoulders and reaches for his carry-on. Carlos playfully slaps her hand away and takes hold of the luggage. She smiles and starts leading them toward baggage claim.

"How was your flight?"

"It was good… I guess."

"Come on, sweetie! It's me you're talking to. You can't hide anything."

Carlos chuckles. "Mother's intuition, huh?"

"You bet! Now what's bothering you?"

They make it to the baggage carousel and find a spot to stand and wait.

"I miss Logan, Mom, and I'm scared. I'm scared that this time apart is going to be like those two years after high school."

Mrs. Garcia gives her son a sympathetic look. "Oh, honey. Everything will be fine! You and Logan know you love each other, right?" Carlos nods. "Well, that's the major difference from then and now. Plus, I know how much Logan loves you, and this time he's not going to let you go without a fight."

Carlos' shoulders relax and a smile spreads across his face. "Thanks, mom. You always know what to say."

"Anytime! That's what moms do."

The buzzer on the carousel goes off signaling the start of the parade of luggage. Conveniently for them, Carlos' luggage is one of the first out. Carlos grabs it and they make their way to the car.

"So, we heading home first?"

"Not quite. I'm taking you to see Kendall."

* * *

><p><em>Hey, babe. I'm in Minnesota. In the car with mom heading over to Kendall's.<em>

Logan stares at his phone. He was hoping for a phone call and was slightly disappointed when he got a text instead, but at least he knew Carlos made it safely.

_Good to hear. Call me the first chance you get. I miss your voice._

_Miss you more! Love you!_

Logan sighs. Not sure of what else to do, he dives back into the sea of mechanisms.

* * *

><p>The door swings open and Mrs. Knight immediately pulls her friend into a hug. "Sylvia, it's so good to see you!"<p>

"Likewise, Jen," she responds as she returns the hug.

Mrs. Knight then turns her attention to Carlos. "Come here and give me a hug."

"Good to see you, Mrs. Knight!" Carlos says in the embrace. "How are you?"

"Just fine!" It dawns on her that they are still standing on the doorstep. "Where are my manners? Please, come in!" She pulls the door open wider and steps aside to allow them to pass.

Mrs. Knight closes the door behind them and invites them to take a seat in the living room.

"Umm… would it be ok if I try to talk to Kendall now?"

"Be my guest, I think you'll have better luck than me. He's upstairs."

Carlos smiles his thanks and heads upstairs. On the landing, he realizes that he forgot to find out the most important piece of information, which room is Kendall's. When Kendall got called up to the Wild he moved out, so Carlos has never been here. He takes a moment to logically think this through and eventually settles on trying the door on his right.

_Knock! Knock!_

Carlos hears movement and within a few seconds the door opens.

"Katie!"

The young girl isn't looking when she opens the door. Her focus is on a very important text she's sending. Hearing her name called in an ecstatic way made her jump about a foot.

Regaining her composure, she looks at the source of the voice and her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. CARLOS!" she exclaims as she throws her arms around his neck.

Carlos picks her up and spins her around. As he sets her down she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother," he shrugs.

"Yeah, he's been a mess."

Carlos leads her out of her room and they sit in the hallway backs against the wall.

"So what are you doing here? Isn't this Kendall's place?"

She shrugs. "Like I said, he's been a mess. Mom wanted to be around him, just in case and apparently I'm not old enough to stay home by myself."

"Well, you're not," Carlos jokes. Katie gives him the evil eye and he raises his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay… sorry. I just can't believe how much you've grown."

"Since when did you become all sappy and sentimental?"

It's Carlos' turn to give the evil eye, although not as effective as Katie's. Carlos is about to respond when the door across the hall opens.

"Katie! Why are you out… in… the… hall-" Kendall stops, eyes wide, when he realizes that the second voice is not a video game or whatever but one of his best friends. Katie and Carlos stare up at him expectantly, but Kendall is frozen.

"Hey, Kendall!" Carlos says cheerily.

"Ca… Ca… Carlos?"

Katie gets up and smacks Kendall on the back of the head. "Of course it's Carlos, idiot!"

Kendall rubs the back of his head and refocuses his attention on Carlos. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next week."

Carlos smiles, gets up and gives his friend a hug. "Something came up."

Kendall's eyes narrow thinking the worst. "I swear, if Logan did anything to hurt you…"

Carlos chuckles, "Nothing to worry about there. We're still going strong."

Kendall is still confused. Carlos looks him up and down and then it dawns on Kendall. "You're here because of this. Aren't you?" he asks as he points to the cast on his leg.

"Yep, we need to talk," Carlos states in his serious voice.

Kendall hangs his head, "Oh, alright…"

They make their way into Kendall's room. Carlos turns around to say thanks to Katie, but she had quietly retreated back into her room. He smiles and shuts the door behind him.

Meanwhile, downstairs Jen and Sylvia could faintly hear the conversation and when Kendall's door closes, Jen says, "Looks like things will be back to normal soon."

* * *

><p>Logan is awoken by a knock on the door. He glances at the clock: 1am. Any sleepiness disappears and replaced by fear. He grabs the closest thing that resembles a weapon and slowly makes his way toward the door. Halfway there, he spots Carlos' helmet. He grabs it and puts it on. He reaches the door and looks through the peephole, but can't see anything.<p>

He curses himself for not turning on the porch light, but that gives him a brilliant idea. He shifts over to the side of the door, places the hand with the weapon on the light switch and the other on the door lock. He takes a deep breath and flips the switch, momentarily blinding the figure behind the door. In a quick instant the door is unlocked and flung open. Logan is about to pounce when he freezes, realizing who the figure is.

James is standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes, trying to get them to adjust. When his surroundings come into focus, he does everything he can not to burst into laughter. There's Logan standing in front of him, Carlos' helmet askew, holding a pencil held like a spear.

"Really, Logan? A pencil?"

"Hey, I thought you were a burglar or something." Logan defends.

"So what if I was?" James asks, picking up his bags and squeezing past Logan into the apartment. "What were you going to do, force me to do your math homework?"

James chuckles and goes about making himself at home. Logan's still at the door, staring at James, mouth agape, dumbfounded.

"Don't look so surprised. I told you I was coming."

Logan snaps out of his trance enough to shake his head and shut the door. James is confused.

"Didn't you get my text or voice message."

Logan cocks his head in confusion and rushes over to the dining table to find his phone. He hastily turns it on and sees four missed calls and ten text messages. He scrolls through the missed calls, one from James the other three from Carlos. Same with the text messages, one from James the rest from Carlos.

"Huh? Guess breaking these double bonds weren't as energetic as I'd hoped." Logan jokes with a nervous chuckle.

James' eyes narrow, "I have no idea what you just said, but sure."

Logan makes his way to the couch across from James. "So, as much as I'm glad that you're here… what are you doing here?"

"You need a friend," James responds matter-of-factly.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyy…"

James sighs and sees that he's going to have to spell this out. "I had planned on going to see Kendall after we wrapped, which I thought was going to be tomorrow, that's why I didn't really say anything when we talked earlier. Once you told me that Carlos is already on his way, I made the mental note to change my flight to come here. It wasn't until after I got off the phone with you that they told me I would be done in a few hours and wouldn't be needed back until after my vacation. So I tried to find a flight that would get me here ASAP."

"Why?"

"Logan, I wasn't going to let you be alone for an entire week. We both know how that brain of yours can over analyze things. Leave you alone for a week and you would be a mess by the time Kendall and I see you."

"Ohhhhh…" Logan responds allowing it all to sink in. "Well, I'm glad you're here, but don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Okay, okay…" James puts his hands up in surrender. "But, really… what were you going to do with that pencil?"

Logan throws a pillow at him and they stay up for another two hours talking, laughing and catching up.


	5. Hope

**Author's Note: **Whoo! I've finished the chapter I was working on. There's so much fun in this story, but I'm so happy to be able to smile and laugh while writing this rather than on the verge of tears. I still hope you all are enjoying this!

Long over due, but a huge thank you to _sum1cooler, _who has reviewed every chapter and who's comments never cease to put a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Thanks to his permanently set alarm, Logan is awake at 7am. He groggily rolls over and surprisingly falls onto the floor. He's sure that his bed isn't that small, but then remembers what happened the night before. He and James had stayed up until three and passed out on the couches.<p>

He pushes himself off the floor and back onto the couch. He rubs his face, trying to wake up, when a beeping noise catches his attention. Looking around for the source, he spots his phone and sees the notification light flashing. He reaches for it, turns on the display, sees the battery low, and a notification of an unheard voicemail that is now completely moot. He gets up, goes to his room and plugs the phone into the charger.

He is halfway to the door when he remembers that Carlos had called and texted incessantly yesterday and he never answered him. Slightly panicking, Logan rushes over to the nightstand and immediately calls Carlos.

* * *

><p>It had been a tough night for Carlos. It's been less than a day away from each other and Logan's already ignoring him. Well, that's what it felt like. After the fourth unanswered phone call and the ninth unanswered text message he gave up. Carlos just hoped that Logan either forgot to charge his phone or left it on silent and couldn't find it.<p>

He rolls over and closes his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. On the threshold of sleep, Carlos is startled by a buzzing sound. He waves his arms crazily swatting at the bug that somehow entered his room. It's crazy, but no matter how hard he tries he misses completely, even though the bug is right in front of his face. Eventually the bug lands on his cheek, still annoyingly buzzing. As much as he doesn't want to, he smacks his cheek.

Carlos sits bolt upright, rubbing his cheek. His room slowly comes into focus and he realizes that the bug swatting was only a dream, but the buzzing continues. He looks around and then finally spots his phone jumping around the nightstand. He quickly reaches for it and hits the answer button.

"Hello?" he asks in a barely audible whisper. He clears his throat and tries again, "Hello?"

"Thank God! Carlos! I thought you were mad at me! Please don't be mad at me! I fell asleep while studying and somehow didn't hear my phone. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad!" Logan begs all in one breath.

Carlos smiles but puts on his best scolding voice, "Uh-huh… likely story…"

"Aww… come on, hun! I'm sorry! I really am!"

The pleading, apologetic, and fearful tone in Logan's voice melts Carlos' heart.

"Relax, babe. I'm not mad. I know you had your hands full last night. James awake?"

"Wha… Ha… How… When…?" Logan clears his throat. "How'd you know?"

"He called me when he couldn't reach you," Carlos explains in a jokingly accusing tone, "and then he made sure to text me when he arrived at our place."

Logan huffs.

"James did mention that he was almost attacked by a killer pencil. Care to explain that one to me?"

Logan chuckles and knows that everything is good between them. "Well," he starts, "James did arrive at one in the morning…" He continues to explain everything that happened up until he fell asleep.

Once Carlos finished dying of laughter, he tells Logan of his chat with Kendall which seemed to have chipped away at the wall Kendall put up. They plan on getting together again after breakfast.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, James wakes up a little disoriented. He pushes himself up into a sitting position and rubs his face. He looks around for Logan, half expecting him to be in the kitchen making breakfast or at the dining table scribbling away in his notebooks, but he's nowhere to be found.<p>

Suddenly the sound of laughter wafts into the living room from the bedroom. James smiles and makes his way to the room. When he arrives in the doorway he sees Logan sitting on the edge of the bed with a glow about him. Knowing who is on the other line and not wanting to disturb the joy he sees in his friend just yet, he leans against the door frame watching him.

It's only been six months, but he sees just how happy Logan is and can only imagine how happy Carlos is as well. If the laughter is any indication, these two are going to make it. James only hopes that he can find that happiness one day.

James is brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, everything okay?" Logan asks.

"Hmmm… oh… yeah… just thinking?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just great to see you and Carlos finally together." Logan's eyes narrow. "Okay, not literally now... but you know what I mean."

Logan nods and lets it go, but knows there's so much more behind that. When James is ready, he'll talk. "Yeah, it's everything I hoped it'd be and more," Logan says with the biggest grin known to man.

James smiles but there is a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Logan changes the subject, "You hungry? I'm making waffles."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight is in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she hears loud thuds. Fearing the worst, she rushes to the stairs only to find Kendall sliding down them.<p>

"Kendall, what the hell are you doing?"

Kendall arrives at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at his mom.

"This stupid cast won't let my knee bend and it was too hard to make it down the stairs, so I found another way," he responds with a cheesy grin on his face.

She couldn't be mad at him. She is just happy that he's feeling better and back to his old self.

"That you did. Now wake your sister, breakfast is almost ready." Mrs. Knight orders with a twinkle in her eye as she returns to the kitchen.

Kendall sits there confused for a second. He turns around and looks back up the stairs which seem to have gotten higher.

"Mooooommmm…" he whines, "… how am I going to do that?"

"I'm sure you can think of a way. You did manage to get down the stairs," she answers from the kitchen.

Kendall ponders that for a minute and then an idea dawns on him. He pushes himself up and turns to face the stairs.

"KATIE!" Kendall yells while hitting the wall. "KATIE!"

"KENDALL! I didn't mean like that!" Mrs. Knight yells from the doorway of the kitchen.

He turns toward her and shrugs.

A groggy Katie appears on the landing rubbing her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Breakfast is ready," Kendall smiles up at her and then hobbles away to sit at the dining table.


	6. Insight

**Author's Note:** Hello, amazingly awesome, fantastic people! I'm still amused a how fluffy this fic has become and didn't realize it until I read your reviews. It's just Carlos and Logan together equals fun for some reason. Anyway, I'm really happy you all are enjoying this. Thanks again for all your fantastic comments.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mom?" Katie asks in between bites, "Now that Limpy is feeling better, can we go home?"<p>

"Hey! I don't have a limp!" Kendall defends.

"Uh-huh… prove it!"

"That's enough you two!" Mrs. Knight defuses the situation. "Kendall, I'm bringing you to the Garcia's, right?"

Kendall nods, giving Katie the evil eye which she returns a little more effectively. Mrs. Knight shakes her head. As much as she likes having the old Kendall back, it's this sibling bickering she doesn't miss.

"After we do that, we can go home. Kendall will call if he needs anything, right?"

Again Kendall nods. Mrs. Knight huffs, knowing that she's not going to be able to get anything else in.

"Okay, you two finish up then. Katie, go pack your stuff and, Kendall, hop on upstairs and get ready."

Katie giggles.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asks.

"She said 'hop'!"

Kendall purses his lips. "Whyioughta!"

Katie yelps and runs out of her seat and up to her room. Kendall makes an attempt to chase after her, but isn't even standing upright when he hears a door shut.

"Well, I guess you kids are done," Mrs. Knight states and starts clearing the table.

Kendall gives her a dejected look and begins the long trip back to his room.

* * *

><p>"Damn! These are amazing!" James exclaims as he inserts a fork full of a third waffle into his mouth.<p>

"Thanks!" Logan chuckles. "Don't they feed you on those fancy sets?"

"Yeah... butit'susuallycateredandnothomemade…" James' words are muffled and blended together due to his mouthful of food, but Logan understands.

"Well, they're really not homemade. Just from a box."

"Don't tell me that! For all intents and purposes it's homemade." James glares.

Logan concedes. "So, do I need to heat up the iron to make another one?" Logan had made four thinking they could each have two and worst case scenario there would be leftovers. He didn't realize how hungry James was.

"No! Don't even tempt me! I've got to keep my figure…" James explains as he stuffs his face.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say."

Mouth full, James asks, "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I've got my Bio final at 1, but I should be done by 3. Was going to go to the library to go over my Organic stuff again…" Logan sees a disappointed look on James' face, "… but I've reviewed enough. If it's not in my head by now, it's not going to get there in the next 24 hours."

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be the cause of a 'B'."

"James, it's fine. I promise. I've got it handled and a 'B' is not the end of the world."

James' eyebrows narrow. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Logan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since when do you settle for less than an 'A'?"

"Since I've realized there are more important things in life than having a 4.0 GPA," Logan says with a dreamy look on his face.

James smiles knowing exactly what brought this new Logan around, "Carlos, huh?"

Logan nods with a cheesy grin on his face. James frowns; being a little envious of Logan, but quickly replaces it with the smile again, hoping Logan was daydreaming to miss the change.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Come on James, I know you! Spill…"

"Not now, you've got a final to focus on."

"Would you stop worrying about me? Just tell me."

"No, Logan! I'm not going to put this on you just yet. Plus, I'm not even sure right now, okay?"

"Okay, okay! I guess I'll get ready for class." Logan sighs. "When you're finished, just put your dishes in the sink. I'll take care of them later."

Logan gets up, places his dishes in the sink, and makes his way to his room. James sits there, elbows on the table, head in his hands. He wonders how this happened. He's been able to keep it secret for over ten years. Why now and how are they going to take it?

* * *

><p>"Race you to the living room!" Carlos challenges as he closes the front door.<p>

"Haha… very funny, Carlos."

"Awww… c'mon, Kendall. You're no fun."

"Yeah, well if your dream was cut short you'd be…"

"Oh, Kendall…"

"Don't 'Oh, Kendall' me…"

Carlos shakes his head and starts toward the living room. Kendall hobbles after him and take a seat on the couch.

Carlos sighs. "Kendall stop being overdramatic…"

"Look who's talking," Kendall scoffs, he really didn't want to get into this right now. He was expecting to be able to spend a day with his old friend catching up.

Carlos rubs his face and takes a deep breath. "Kendall, I'm glad to see you up and about, but I'm - we're really worried about you."

"When did you guys become a 'we'?" Kendall tries in vain to change the subject.

"We'll talk about that later."

Kendall raises and eyebrow, but Carlos shakes it off.

"It's not just me and Logan… James is worried too."

"James?"

Carlos is surprised by Kendall's outburst and eyes him curiously.

"When did you talk to James?"

"What do you mean, 'when did you talk to James'? We talk to him all the time."

"Huh? That's funny. When I talk to him, he tells me that he hasn't spoken to you in a while."

Again Carlos shakes it off. He feels weird being the one having to get them back on topic. "That's a conversation for a later date. I just want to make sure that you'll be okay."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Just have to find a new dream that's all."

"God, Kendall. This isn't you. You're not one to just give up. Yes, this season is over for you, but you've still got years ahead of you."

"Carlos, I don't know how much Logan's told you, but an ACL tear is really difficult to come back from."

"So, you won't be 100% right away. That just means you'll have to work harder."

"But, I've never had to work at this before."

"Yes, you have."

Kendall looks at him confused.

"You've just trained yourself to see it as fun."

Kendall thinks on that and it dawns on him. Practice was never practice for him, it was his recess.

"You're right, Carlos. When did you become so intuitive?" Kendall jokes.

Carlos shrugs. "I guess Logan's rubbed off on me."

Kendall chuckles. "How is our smarty-pants friend?"

Carlos' face lights up and a grin appears on his face. The time has come. "He's doing really well. There's actually something I want you to help me with."


	7. Revelation

**Author's Note:** Many apologies that this is late, but I hope it's worth the wait.

Anyway, last's chapter's cliffhanger was the only one I ever wrote on purpose. What's one of my stories without a cliffhanger right? Now we get to the part of the story that wasn't supposed to happen, but my beta got the ball rolling and the boys wouldn't let me get rid of the idea. *shakesfist*

* * *

><p>Kendall is beaming like a kid opening presents on Christmas day. He is super excited for Carlos. The surprise he's put together is genius. Logan really has rubbed off on him.<p>

"So when is this going to happen?"

"Next Friday, before Logan and I head back."

"What? And leave no time for celebration?"

"What celebration?"

"C'mon, Carlos! There's no way we're not celebrating after!"

"I don't want to jinx it! If I pull the surprise right before we leave, I at least have an out."

"You won't need it." Kendall acquiesces with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

><p>James doesn't know what to with all this free time. Logan had given him the option of dropping him off on campus and then taking the car to explore for the next few hours. He refused, thinking that the time alone would help him sort things out. He's definitely regretting that decision now.<p>

He moved to Hollywood three months ago and not a single day was spent relaxing at home. Even when he was unemployed, he was out there pounding the pavement going to auditions. Sitting here at Logan's place with nothing to do is driving him crazy.

It didn't help that his mind wouldn't shut up. He'd been able to suppress his emotions all these years knowing exactly what he's working for and just how much it could affect him, both professionally and privately, but now that he's on the track, he's not sure if it's worth it if he's not happy. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here to see Logan. He probably should have gone straight to Minnesota, or at least called Kendall.

Unconsciously, James was pacing, but this revelation stops him in his tracks. He hasn't talked to Kendall since he found out about his injury. He really is a horrible friend. James collapses into the couch and takes out his phone. Just as he is about to dial Kendall's number, he sees that he has an awaiting text message.

James involuntarily smiles when he reads the message.

_My helmet has cracked in 630 places._

That code phrase hasn't been used in 6 months, but apparently he and Kendall need to talk about Carlos and Logan. Also, according to the message, Kendall couldn't talk now. So James texts him back.

_Sorry, man! 630 places you say? Hope all is well._

James smiles at the fact that they've reverted back to secret messages. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, thinking about what could be and eventually dozes off.

* * *

><p><em>Buzzz! Buzzz!<em>

Carlos' reaches for his phone and checks the caller ID. His heart flutters when he sees that Logan's calling him.

"Twice in one day. What did I do to deserve that?" Carlos teases.

"You left me. That's what." Logan horribly feigns hurt anger.

"Hey! This is all your idea."

"Alright, alright!" Logan surrenders, a smile evident in his tone. "Can we start over?"

"Sure thing." Carlos takes pauses for a second, "Hey, babe!"

"Hi, hun!"

"Soooo… now what?" Carlos laughs.

"Now I decide if I really do miss you."

Carlos gasps, "That hurts… Hey, don't you have a final today?"

"Finished it twenty minutes ago."

"How'd it go?"

"Better than expected. Tomorrow's test is the one I'm worried about."

"You'll be fine. You're the smartest person I know. Heading home now?"

"Not sure if I want to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's James. He's been acting weird. Nearly bit my head off this morning. Did he say anything to you when he called?"

"Hmm… No, nothing… What exactly happ-" Carlos' words are cut short by a crashing sound.

"Carlos, what the hell was that? What's going on?"

Silence.

"Carlos, talk to me!" Logan's panicky voice comes over the phone.

Carlos breaks the silence with a little bit of laughter. He gets back on the phone.

"Nothing to worry about, Logie. It was just Kendall. Still having trouble maneuvering his semi-immobile leg."

Kendall gives him the death glare and pushes himself up off the floor. Once standing he loosens his neck and prepares for a chase.

"Uhh… Logie, sweetie, I'm gonna have to call you back," Carlos says realizing that he has just become the prey to Kendall's hunter. "Kendall's got this look in his eyes and… I think I'm dead meat. If anything happens to me just know I love you!"

"Love you, too! Now go survive!"

"I should have brought my helmet!" is the last thing Logan hears before the call is dropped.

Logan smiles knowing that Kendall is better, but wishes he was there to nurse Carlos back to health after Kendall is through with him. He starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot preparing to find out what it is that's bothering James.

* * *

><p>Logan arrives home and allows the door to slam behind him.<p>

"KENDALL?" James unintentionally exclaims after being rudely awakened.

Logan jumps a foot in the air, momentarily forgetting that James was in the apartment. James sits up, rubs his eyes and searches the room for the source of the loud noise.

"Oh... hey, Logan!"

Logan is still in the entryway breathing heavily and clutching his heart.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"First off, there are no such things as ghosts. Secondly, you have a really bad habit of scaring me half to death!"

"Oh, Logan. Still as jumpy as ever!" James laughs.

"It's not funny! And Kendall's not here." Logan explains when he is able to finally breathe normally and puts his stuff away.

The blood drains from James' face as he stutters, "O… o… of… course he's not here! Why would you say that?"

Logan's 'a-ha' grin appears on his face. "Oh, no reason. I thought I heard you call his name. Guess not. I guess you were dreaming of our childhood when you had to explain to us the significance of the Ken doll."

James throws a pillow at him, which Logan catches and throws it right back.

"So, you've had two hours to think. Whatcha wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"Ummm… Actually, I've got to call my agent around 6:30," James lies, "he says that he's got some big news for me, but can't tell me until then."

Logan looks at the clock. "Okay, so that gives us two hours. That's plenty of time to give you a quick tour of our new stomping grounds."

"Bu… bu… but…"

"No, 'buts', James! I gave you a chance to decide what we're going to do and you didn't. Plus, I'm not letting you just see the inside of our apartment on this trip too."

"Hey, I saw the other stuff the last time I was here." James jokes.

"I-4 and the inside of a hotel don't count either. Now, go get dressed, I'll meet you in the car."


	8. Covert Operations

**Author's Note:** Not much to say today. Thanks for all the support you all have given me. This week has been pretty crazy, but I'm back to writing and this story has taken a weird and unplanned turn. Reviews are love!

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey, James! You free?"

"Oh! Hi, Greg." James covers the phone mic with his hand and whispers to his companion, "Sorry, Logan. I gotta take this."

Logan nods and James locks himself in the guest room.

"Kendall? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Hi, James!" an eagerly cheery voice yells in the background.

"Is that Carlos?"

"Yeah, he was supposed to wait, but too late for that. Putting you on speaker."

"Hi, Carlos!"

"What's up, James? Keeping my sweetie sane?"

"Yeah, as sane as he was when you left him." James jokes. "Anyway, Kendall, what's up? I thought that code was for us to talk about _them_."

"Hey! What's with the tone?" James hears something that sounds like a slap. "Ow!"

"Well, we still are, but Carlos needed to talk to you without Logan knowing."

"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good."

"Trust me. You will be sooooo happy when you hear it."

James sighs, trying to prepare for anything. "Alright, hit me."

"Ok, so Kendall's already agreed to help me, but I'm going to need your help since you're there."

"Get to the point already," Kendall nudges.

"Okay… okay… there was another reason why I wanted all of us to get together…" Carlos halts when his phone begins to buzz. "Shit! It's Logan. I have to get this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Go!" James unwillingly gives his permission.

"Sorry, James. Kendall, will you let him in on the plan."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Carlos moves to the adjoining room, takes a deep breath, clears his throat, and hits answer. "Why, hello there, beautiful!"<p>

Logan's breath catches. "It's so good to hear your voice. I was worried that Kendall actually got you this time."

"Not this time. Wasn't gonna let him without you here to take care of me after."

"Soon, hun, soon."

Carlos and Logan sigh simultaneously, imagining the moment when they reunite.

"Oh, did you ever find out why James was acting weird this morning?"

"Sort of… I mean I have an idea, but he hasn't come out and said anything."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Look at you using big words." Logan jokes.

Carlos half-heartedly chuckles. "Yeah, I've been hanging around you too long. So?"

"You know you love me. Anyway, remember what we said about James and Kendall not long after you moved in? I think we were right."

Carlos' eyes widen, "What? No way! What makes you think so?"

Logan goes on to explain the conversation they had at breakfast and then the outburst James had when Logan arrived from school.

"Hey, babe, it sounds like James is finished talking to his agent."

That statement is verified by the appearance of Kendall in the doorway giving him the thumbs up. James is in!

"We'll have to finish this conversation at a later date."

"Yep. It's just as well. Mom's yelling for me to come to dinner and you know her."

"That I do."

"You better let me know if there are any updates. Miss you!"

"Ditto… love you!"

"Ditto!"

* * *

><p>The door to the guest room opens and James steps out grinning like an idiot. He makes his way over to the couches and takes a seat next to Logan.<p>

"Must have been good news!" Logan deduces.

"Hmmm… what?"

"The news your agent gave you. It's good right."

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's definitely good news."

"Well?" Logan asks after a few seconds of silence hoping that James would volunteer information.

"I don't wanna jinx it by telling anyone."

Logan hangs his head in disappointment. "That juicy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. It's juicy." James smiles a mischievous smile that makes Logan a tad bit uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed and Logan still can't shake the weird feeling he gets each time he mentions Carlos or Kendall around James. James subtly and unconsciously reacts at the mention of their names. Though, his reaction to Carlos is different from his reaction to Kendall.<p>

Most of Logan's attempts at getting information is focused on James' feelings toward Kendall. Every now and then he'd try to get information on what that juicy little secret which could somehow have something to do with Carlos because every time he'd ask about the role, James' face would contort into a mischievously happy expression and any mention of Carlos would bring out the same expression.

Logan sits at the dining table, thinking, when James' appears from yet another conversation with his agent.

"Can you tell me anything now?" Logan asks a little harshly after seeing the grin plastered on James' face.

"Only that it's much bigger than I expected it to be."

Logan rolls his eyes knowing that that's all he's going to get.

"Anyway, now that my finals are over, I've gotta run some last minute errands for the trip. Wanna come with?"

James shrugs.

"Great! By the way, hypothetically speaking, what kind of souvenir would you like to receive if a friend is coming to visit you from another state?"

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos almost have everything they need for the surprise, there was just one thing that Carlos needed to do or else the entire event would be moot.<p>

Carlos is driving to their next destination, Kendall in tow for support, when he remembers something Kendall mentioned in a previous conversation.

"Hey, Kendall? What did you mean that James doesn't talk about us?"

"Just that." Kendall shrugs. "I talk to him at least twice a month, but every time I ask if he's talked to you guys, he says he hasn't."

"Hmm… that's weird. Do you have any idea why? Like you, we talk at least twice a month."

"I stopped trying to figure out what goes on in the mind of James Diamond. He's gotten really complicated since he moved to Hollywood."

"I guess…" Carlos responds.

They pull into a driveway and Carlos puts the car in park.

"Well, we're here…"

Kendall looks over at his friend. He can see excitement and nervousness running through Carlos' body.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Carlos takes a deep breath and steps out of the car. Kendall follows suit. They slowly make their way to the front door. Carlos rings the doorbell and starts wringing his hands.

The door is opened by a woman who is surprised by her visitors but greets them with a smile. She pulls Kendall into a hug.

"Kendall, good to see you! I'm sorry about your knee. How are you holding up?"

"I'm good now that this guy here knocked some sense into me," he responds smiling while nudging Carlos.

"Oh, Carlos!" the woman pulls him into a hug, "I wasn't expecting to see you until Monday. Is Logan with you?"

"Logan will be here on Sunday, but there's actually something I would like to speak to you and Mr. Mitchell about. Is he home? Can you spare a few minutes?"


	9. Be The One

**Author's Note:** Here's the chapter that many of you have been waiting for! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kendall and Mrs. Mitchell make small talk as they wait for Mr. Mitchell to come home. Carlos does his best to stay in the moment, but he is so nervous. His palms are sweating and he just can't seem to sit still.<p>

It seems like an eternity for Carlos, but finally the front door squeaks open and Mr. Mitchell can be heard in the entryway. Carlos tenses up, but Kendall places a comforting and reassuring hand on his forearm.

"Joanna?"

"In the living room, hun!" Mrs. Mitchell gives Carlos a comforting smile.

Mr. Mitchell enters the room, gives his wife a hug and kiss, and takes a seat on the armrest next to her.

"Hello there, boys. So good to see you after all these years." He says in a friendly tone.

Carlos nods his response.

"So," he begins in a hesitant, semi-accusing tone, "Joanna tells me that you have something to tell us about Logan."

Carlos shrinks into the couch and can barely whisper, "Ye… ye… yes, sir."

Knowing the punch line, Kendall is sympathetic to Carlos' uneasiness. He can tell that Mr. Mitchell is still apprehensive of any _news_ regarding his son and Carlos. Kendall can't blame him; Carlos was the cause of Logan's depression during those years after high school. Kendall scoots over to wrap a supportive arm around Carlos' shoulders.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell are staring holes through Carlos, waiting in uncertain anticipation. Carlos does his best to compose himself. He sits up straighter and clears his throat.

"Well… um… Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, I'm here to um… ah…" Carlos stutters unsure of how he's going to word this. He looks to Kendall and is very thankful that he's there. Kendall is smiling and gives him a supportive nod.

Carlos clears his throat again and starts over. "Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, I'd like to ask you…" Carlos takes a deep breath. "I'd like to ask you…" another deep breath, "I'."

Kendall chuckles while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. Could you repeat that?" Mrs. Mitchell asks, smile on her face. She definitely heard, but wants to make sure.

Carlos adjusts his body so that he is now sitting on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, being the most serious he's ever been. Steadily and calmly, he says, "With your permission, I would like to ask Logan to marry me."

Mrs. Mitchell immediately jumps off the couch and rushes over for a hug. Mr. Mitchell, on the other hand remains in his seat.

Releasing Carlos and turning toward her husband, Mrs. Mitchell exclaims, "This is amazing news! I'm so happy right now. Isn't this great news, hun?"

Mr. Mitchell hesitantly nods which isn't lost on Carlos and a frown appears on his face.

"You don't think this is a good idea, do you, Mr. Mitchell?"

"It's not that I don't think it's a good idea. I'm just worried, Carlos."

Carlos hangs his head in understanding and Kendall comes to his friend's rescue.

"If I may say something, Mr. Mitchell, I understand your apprehension and fear, but your son loves Carlos and Carlos loves Logan so much that it is sometimes sickening." A jab to the stomach follows that statement. "I remember those two years and how depressed they both were without each other, but these past six months are the happiest I've ever seen them."

"It's true, honey. Haven't you heard the joy and love in Logan's voice every time he calls and we ask about Carlos?"

Carlos' face lights up at the statement.

Mr. Mitchell reluctantly nods. "Yes, you're right, dear. I just don't want to see Logan that upset again."

"I won't let it happen again, Mr. Mitchell. I'd rather die a thousand horrible deaths than to ever hurt Logan again."

"I think that's a little dramatic, Carlos…"

"The only way he know how to handle situations," Kendall interjects in time for another jab to the stomach.

Mrs. Mitchell smiles and continues, "… and I appreciate the sentiment. I can see it in your eyes."

"How can I argue with that? You have my blessing, Carlos," Mr. Mitchell concedes.

"Really…?" Carlos asks in disbelief.

Mr. Mitchell nods, causing Carlos to jump off the couch and tackle his potential father-in-law. Mrs. Mitchell is in a fit laughter and Kendall joins in while shaking his head.

"That's Carlos for you," Kendall explains in between breaths.

Mr. Mitchell laughs, too and returns the embrace of his potential son-in-law. "Looks like I'm going to have to invest in a helmet," he jokes.

* * *

><p>Logan is frantically running around the apartment making sure he has everything before packing up his suitcases. James had tried to help, but when he'd go do something Logan asked, he apparently did it wrong. Fed up with feeling like an idiot, James resolved himself to sitting on the floor watching television. He would have been more comfortable on the couches, but those were occupied by piles of clothes, toiletries, and the presents James helped Logan pick out, even his own.<p>

"Logan, I don't understand why you are packing now. We're not leaving until Saturday morning. You still have all of tomorrow."

Logan gives James the evil eye. "That won't give me enough time to get anything I'm missing."

James puts his hands up in surrender, "Okay, if you say so," and returns to watching his show.

A few minutes later Logan asks, "Hey, does your show have some buzzing in it?"

"No. Why?"

"Can you turn it down for a sec?"

"Why?"

"Can you just turn it down? I think I hear something."

James mutes the television and strains to hear what it is Logan thinks he's hearing. Now that the volume is off, a faint muffled noise can be heard. Logan makes his way to the pile of clothes and listens intently. He picks up the piles one by one and feels like he's getting closer when the sound disappears. Picking up the last pile he finds the source of the noise.

"Hey, James? Are you missing a phone?"

James tilts his head questioningly and then checks his pockets. "Hmmm… yeah. Toss it over!"

Logan rolls his eyes and sighs before shifting the pile of clothes to one hand to allow him to pick up the phone. As he's reaching for the phone, it goes off again, this time a text message. The screen lights up and Logan sees that it's from Kendall: _'It's happening.'_

Logan picks up the phone, replaces the pile of clothes on the couch, and takes a seat on the coffee table across from James. He hands James the phone and waits for him to check it.

"Oh! I guess I missed Kendall's call." He checks the text message and his eyes light up.

"A-ha!"

"'A-ha' what?"

"I knew it! You have feelings for Kendall!"

James hesitates, trying to figure out how he's going to explain his way out of this one. Unfortunately for him, Logan knows him well enough to not believe anything he says in rebuttal due to this type of hesitation.

"Yeah, he's my friend. Just like you're my friend… and Carlos."

"Hey! If that's the case then I'm gonna have to fight you," Logan half jokes.

"What are you talking about?" James asks, genuinely confused.

Logan points to the phone. "Both the phone call and text message are from Kendall and there is this glow about you!"

"It's not what you think!" James tries in vain to convince Logan, probably because there is some truth to what he's saying.

"Uh-huh? They what does he mean by, 'It's happening'?"

All the blood drains from James' face. "Oh, so you read other people's messages now?"

"Not my fault phones light up and preview messages and that he happened to text when I was picking it up to give to you."

"FINE!" James concedes and silently curses technology. He sits back into the couch, musing over an explanation because Logan's not going to let this one go.

"Sooo…?" Logan pushes.

James explains it the only way he can think of at the moment, "Alright, you caught me. I asked Kendall out."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Logan asks all giddy and excited. "Ok, explain yourself…"

James hangs his head. Kendall's going to kill him when he finds out, but he can't exactly tell Logan that Carlos is going to propose now can he? So he makes up this elaborate story, which Logan seems to buy. Seeing how happy Logan is to see him 'faking' happy, he decides that maybe he should try to make this ruse a reality.


	10. Reunion

Carlos groggily opens his eyes and is greeted by the bright red numbers of the alarm clock: 8:45am. His eyes slowly close until his brain catches up, at which point his eyes snap open.

"Oh, shit!" he curses, throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. He runs out into the hallway and knocks loudly on Kendall's door.

"KENDALL! KENDALL!" Carlos can't wait for Kendall to answer. He runs back into his room and hastily starts getting dressed.

Kendall's door slowly opens and the blond appears in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Carlos! What the hell?"

"Dude, we slept through our alarms!" Carlos yells, jumping around trying to get his jeans on. "Logan and James will be landing in an hour."

That wakes Kendall from his slumber. "WHAT?" he screams, springing into action.

"Ten minutes, Kendall! We need to be out of here in ten minutes to get there on time!"

"Goodness, Carlos! The reason I let you stay here last night was to make sure we were up in time," Kendall whines, trying to find clean clothes to wear.

"No time to play the blame game," Carlos says making his way across the hall. "So, how do I look?"

Kendall glances up from his dresser and looks him up and down. "How the hell did you get dressed so fast?" he asks, still in his PJs.

Carlos shrugs, "It's a gift. Now answer the question!"

Kendall studies Carlos carefully. He is wearing black skinny jeans, that hug him in all the right places, a form-fitting red dress shirt, and a black and grey striped tie.

Kendall smiles. "If Logan doesn't jump you when he sees you, I just might."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Carlos asks uneasily.

"Nothing," Kendall blushes. "Come help me find something to wear."

* * *

><p>"Logan, would you stop fidgeting? They're going to be there waiting for us."<p>

The minute the plane landed, Logan turned on his phone searching for a message from Carlos. That was five minutes ago and now they are docked at the gate preparing to disembark.

"He promised, James. He promised he'd let me know when they arrived at the airport so I'd have something to smile about when I turn on my phone."

James sighs, "You two are sickeningly adorable, you know that?"

Carlos jumps out of the car, barely putting the car in park and turning the engine off. He makes his way toward the back of the car, fully expecting Kendall to join him in stride toward the terminal. Unfortunately for him, Kendall is still stuck in the passenger seat.

"Kendaaaaalllll," Carlos whines, "Hurry up! Their plane is landing any minute now." He quietly curses the traffic that delayed them fifteen minutes.

"Just because I no longer have a cast but this brace on my leg, doesn't mean I have ALL mobility back."

In a split second, Carlos is by the door. "Would it help if I carried you?" he half teasingly smirks.

"What? No! Let me out." Kendall gently but meaningfully shoves Carlos out of the way.

Kendall makes it out of the car and shuts the door behind him. Carlos stands there, staring at Kendall.

"Are we in a hurry or what?"

"Oh, right!" Carlos turns and sprints toward the building, halting at the end of the row. He allows Kendall to catch up and they both hobble their way, as quickly as possible, across the road and into the airport.

* * *

><p>James and Logan are walking down the concourse dragging their carry-on behind them. As they get closer to the threshold between the concourse and lobby, Logan stops every few steps to stand on tiptoe and crane his neck to see if he can spot Carlos.<p>

"You know you'll be able to hold him sooner if we don't stop every two steps. Besides, you two are the shortest of us four, you'd probably spot Kendall first."

"Let me sit on your shoulders," Logan says without hearing anything James had said.

"What? No way!"

"Why not?" Logan asks, keeping his eyes on the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones.

"Dude, I did not wake up at 5am to make sure these luscious locks would survive the plane ride to have you mess it up before my public sees me."

"Oh, right! You were a celebrity here." Logan rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean 'were'? I AM a celebrity here."

"Yeah, yeah…" Logan drops it, realizing that they are merely a few feet from the invisible line and still no sign of Carlos or Kendall.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what's their flight?"<p>

Kendall glances at his hand, happy that he remembered to write it down before they rushed out the door.

"AA 750"

"AA 750… AA 750… AA 750…" Carlos repeats as he searches the monitors. "There it is. Gate B8…" His eyes widen. "Shit! They've already landed." He pulls at Kendall's arm, hoping that somehow his leg healed and can run with him.

Kendall jerks his arm out of Carlos' grip. "This isn't going to work. Go, man! Logan will be waiting. I'll catch up."

Carlos hesitates a moment, making sure Kendall is okay. Kendall nods and Carlos takes off like a lightning bolt.

"CARLOS!" Kendall shakes his head.

Carlos halts and turns around, confused. Kendall points in the opposite direction. Carlos follows his arm, but still can't comprehend. Kendall sighs and lifts his arm pointing at a sign. Carlos looks up and reads it: _Concourse B_.

Carlos chuckles and shrugs in embarrassment. He nods his thanks and takes off.

The smile on Kendall's face fades the minute Carlos is out of sight. He wishes he could have what Carlos and Logan have, but the one person who could make that happen left months ago and doesn't even know.

* * *

><p>"Logan!"<p>

Logan looks around for the source.

"Logan!"

That voice is familiar and he hopes that it's who he thinks it is. He searches the faces of the awaiting crowd. Still nothing until the crowd begins to part.

"Loooooogggggggaaaaaannnnnnn!"

Logan's face lights up. "CARLOS!" He drops his bag and runs toward the Latino.

Neither of them thought this through and they crash into each other, falling to the ground in fits of laughter.

James smiles seeing the joy in his friends' faces. He sighs, picks up Logan's dropped luggage and walks over to an empty bench to wait for Carlos and Logan to stop laughing.

"Umm… excuse me… Mr. Diamond? Can I have your autograph?"

James looks up, cheesy grin plastered on his face, already in James Diamond: Actor mode. He stutters when he sees the owner of the voice.

"K… K… Kendall?" James asks in disbelief. With no word from Kendall or Carlos and no sight of them the entire way down the concourse, he resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to wait to reunite with his friend.

Kendall smiles, hobbling over and takes a seat next to James. A comfortable silence settles over them as they observe Carlos and Logan trying in vain to stop laughing long enough to stand up.

"Who knew we'd see the day?" Kendall speaks.

"It seemed pretty impossible six months ago, didn't it?"

They both shudder at the memory. That comfortable silence turns into awkward silence when their thoughts turn to what could have been.

They are taken out of their thoughts by Carlos' voice. "Look, Logan, Kendall here... And he found James!"

The blond and the brunette look up to see Carlos piggybacking on Logan heading their way. Kendall thinks that the light is playing tricks on him, but it feels like Carlos is looking directly at him with a twinkle in his eye.

Logan lets Carlos down when they approach their friends.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" Carlos asks.

Logan shoves him, "Always hungry, aren't you?"

Carlos pouts and Logan shakes his head.

Kendall and James are amused by this exchange, but Logan spies a hint of longing in James' eyes. They all get up to make their way to baggage claim so they can be on their way to satisfy Carlos' stomach. Logan and Carlos lead the way, but as they pass James and Kendall, Logan shoots James a comforting smile.


	11. Oops

**Author's Note:** _THIS _chapter wasn't supposed to happen, but one thing led to another and here we are. I blame and thank my beta, Clarry, for this. She made this happen and this chapter got me to step outside my comfort zone a bit so I hope it works.

* * *

><p>"Dude, your mom is awesome! I haven't had a home-cooked meal in ages!" James exclaims, mouthful of food.<p>

"Hey! I resent that…" Logan quips, equally inhaling the food in front of him.

As they were waiting at baggage claim, Kendall received a text from his mom letting them know that she made them lunch and left it at Kendall's place.

"Huh? What?" James asks confused. "Oh yeah… but this is different! Nothing compares to mom's cooking."

Logan huffs.

"Yeah, well nothing compares to my Logie's cooking. He always adds a special ingredient just for me." Carlos defends scooting closer to Logan.

"Uh-huh… and what's that?" Kendall asks teasingly.

"Love," Carlos and Logan respond in unison.

James and Kendall lean away from the table and pretend to throw up. They slowly return to a seated position and wipe their mouths with the back of their hands.

"Could you guys cool it?" Kendall asks a little too emphatically.

"You guys weren't opposed to this six months ago," Logan teases, placing a kiss on Carlos' cheek.

"Ugh!" James groans and rolls his eyes.

Kendall changes the subject. "Anywaaaayyyy… What are the plans? You all staying with your families while you're here? Because you are more than welcome to crash here."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, but not until Wednesday. Promised the parents I'd be home for a bit. I also got a cryptic phone call from mom last week that I need to figure out." Logan responds.

Carlos, Kendall, and James exchange nervous looks. Luckily for them, Logan is lost in his thoughts to notice.

"I've got to go home too. You know help mom plan the shindig on Friday. I'll see if I can stay over Thursday night." Carlos explains.

"Wait! Party, what party?"

Kendall gives Carlos the death glare and elbows James.

"Oof! Yeah, what party?" James asks as convincingly as he can.

"Uhhh… umm… well…" Carlos stutters and looks to Kendall for help.

Kendall rolls his eyes. "What Carlos is trying to say is that his mom is throwing a "Welcome Back/Safe Trip" party."

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Logan says searching the faces of his friends. "There's something going on and you three are all in on it." James, Carlos, and Kendall put innocent smiles on their faces. "Fine! I get it, but I'll find out somehow. You know I will."

"I know, hun! Just like you found out about their presents, right?"

Kendall's face lights up. "Presents? You got me a present?"

Now it's Logan's turn to give Carlos the death glare and kick James.

"Wha- OW! When did today turn into pick-on-James-day?"

Logan glares a hole through him and the light-bulb turns on.

"Oh, yeah… what presents?"

Logan and Carlos shake their heads covering their faces with their hands.

"What? James knows?"

"He saw it when I was packing…" Logan explains leaving out the part where James actually picked out his present.

"When do I get to know?" Kendall whines.

Carlos starts to get up to take them out of Logan's luggage, but Logan pulls him back into his seat.

"Apparently there's a party this Friday. Isn't that the best time to give presents?" Logan asks mischievously.

Kendall pouts, James leans over to rub his shin, and Carlos begins to protest.

"I can overlook that and give you your present, IF one of you tell me what's really going on Friday!" Logan smirks.

Logan can see the look of indecision on both Kendall and James' faces. They look to Carlos, forcing him to make the decision. Carlos opens his mouth, but closes it immediately. He looks back and forth between Kendall and James to Logan. His eyes widen and, unable to make a decision, bolts out of his chair and out of the room.

Logan's eyes follow his boyfriend and then he shrugs. "Waiting until Friday it is!"

James and Kendall hang their heads in disappointment.

"So, anyway, James… what are you up to? Staying here with Kendall?" Logan asks in a sing-songy voice.

James glares at him, and then clears his throat. "Well… um… I've made plans with mom's office for Wednesday, but it's all supposed to be a surprise. If I head over before then, it'll ruin everything. So… um… if you're ok with just me here, I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"Of course! The guest room is free since Carlos is heading home," Kendall acquiesces.

"Oh… great… thanks!" James smiles, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Logan watches the exchange in amusement.

"Is the bad stuff over?" Carlos asks, peeking his head around the doorway.

All three can't help but smile.

"Sure is, babe. Let's help Kendall clean up and then we better get going. I promised mom I'd be home an hour ago."

* * *

><p>James and Kendall say goodbye to Carlos and Logan and are sitting in the living room catching up. After covering all the basics, like how James is adapting to the Hollywood lifestyle and how Kendall is getting along with his teammates and star athlete status, silence and awkwardness fill the air as they arrive at the point of the conversation they've been avoiding.<p>

"So, how's Jo?" James asks, trying to sound interested.

Kendall focuses his gaze on the floor. "Uhh… we broke up two months ago."

James is actually surprised. Kendall and Jo seemed very happy and were inevitably going to get married. That was one of the reasons James decided to leave. "I… I… I'm sorry to hear that."

"No big deal. That last month I just wasn't happy anymore. Anyway, how about you? Got a girlfriend?"

"No," James answers rather quickly.

"Boyfriend?"

"No… not yet."

"Oh…" Kendall responds dejectedly. "What do you mean 'not yet.'"

"Well, it's kind of complicated. I just haven't decided if I want to risk everything I've shared with this guy. Plus, I'm not sure..."

"Oh, come on, James. Remember, _a life without risk-_"

"_-is a life un-lived_," James finishes. "I know, I know. But Logan took that advice and we saw what happened there."

Kendall's heart breaks, but understands what he's feeling. "Not every situation works out that way, but you'll never know until you take a chance."

"I just don't think I'll be able to be as strong as Logan should history repeat itself."

Kendall sighs and puts his arm around James' shoulders. James tenses at the touch. "James, you are one of the strongest, most confident people I've had the honor of knowing. No matter what happens, I know you'll make it through, and I promise that you will always have me in your corner."

James looks into Kendall's eyes. "Thanks, that means a lot."

Tension fills the room as they sit there seeing into each other's souls. The longing and yearning is evident, but neither is willing to say anything. James' eyes wander from Kendall's and trace the outline of his nose to his lips, the lips that James has wished to taste for years. Unconsciously James licks his lips, takes a deep breath, and leans in.

The moment their mouths touch, James knows this is exactly what being whole feels like. This is what he needs; who he needs to be there by his side forever and always... but just like that it's over because there is nothing from Kendall. Disappointed, James pulls back and finds Kendall sitting there, wide-eyed and stunned.

James apologizes profusely. "I'm sorry, Kendall! I don't know what happened. I-"

Kendall snaps out of his stupor, places a hand behind James' head, and pulls him in, crashing their lips together. Quickly overcoming the shock, James scoots closer, pressing their bodies together, and deepening the kiss.

Their mouths fit like puzzle pieces and move together like a beautifully choreographed ballet. Kendall moves to make himself a little more comfortable, but James reaches around his waist pulling him onto his lap.

Finally coming apart for air, they rest their foreheads together. All hidden feelings released in that one kiss, saying everything. Their eyes lock again.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"Um… James, I think this is a good time to tell you something…" James prepares for the worst. "I'm gay." Kendall says with a smile.

James chuckles, "After that kiss… never would have guessed."

Another small peck on the cheek and then a comfortable silence settles over them as they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	12. Coming Home

"Okay, spill!" Logan says the second the doors are shut.

"Spill? Spill what?" Carlos innocently asks.

Logan frowns. "Come on, Carlos. You know exactly what."

"Give it a rest, Logie. My mom just wanted to throw a party because we're all back together." Carlos states; starting the car.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Must have slipped my mind," Carlos lies.

The fact of the matter is that once Kendall found out about Carlos' plan and that Mr. and Mrs. Garcia knew, he contacted them and talked them into throwing an Engagement party. Carlos was completely against the idea saying they're jinxing everything. It took a few hours of convincing, but Kendall finally got him to cave. While Carlos had some doubt because of everything he and Logan went through; Kendall's completely positive Logan will say 'yes!'

Logan shifts in his seat to face Carlos. "That's a lie and you know it," he accuses.

Carlos sighs, "If that's what you want to believe, then so be it."

Logan sees a hint of fear and disappointment on Carlos' face, but can't understand why. He wants to keep pushing to get an answer, but can see where things could go if he does. Logan moves in his seat so that he is resting his head on the window, watching the scenery fly past.

Carlos observes as Logan turns away from him. He hates the silent treatment. He'd much rather have someone yell at him than ignore him. All he wants to do is tell Logan and propose right now, but Logan doesn't deserve a proposal that occurs as a resolution to an argument. What Logan deserves is what Carlos has planned for Friday. Unfortunately, the doubt that Kendall was able to suppress is creeping back into his thoughts and forces the rest of the trip to be bathed in silence.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they're pulling up to the Mitchell home.<p>

"Thanks for driving me home," Logan says solemnly opening his door.

"Logan, I-"

"Forget it, Carlos," Logan responds, grabbing his stuff from the backseat.

Carlos reaches for the door to let himself out, but Logan stops him.

"It's okay, Carlos. I'm good. No need to get out."

Carlos stops mid-movement and turns to face Logan. "Are you sure? Can I walk you to the door?" he asks hopefully.

Logan takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "Thanks, but it's not a big deal. Wouldn't want you to do something you don't want to."

Carlos feels like he's been punched in the gut repeatedly. It's not that he doesn't want to, it's that he can't.

"I'll see you Thursday," Logan sadly but hopefully says.

He picks up his last bag and shuts the door. He hesitates a second before turning around. As he starts for the door, a tear escapes and rolls down his cheek.

Carlos remains in his seat knowing in his heart that he should walk with Logan regardless of what he says. Trying to come to terms with what just happened, he chooses to follow his head and not his heart. So he stares out the window following Logan's every move, wishing he'd turn around.

Logan hesitates at the door. He wants to wave good-bye, but his head overpowers his heart. He unlocks the door and lets himself in. Shutting the door behind him, he leans against it waiting for the sound of the vehicle pulling away. Less than a minute later, the sound of an accelerating car can be heard. When the noise fades, tears begin to flow freely while he slides down into a fetal position.

"Logan? Is that you, sweetie?" Mrs. Mitchell's cheery voice asks from the kitchen.

Logan wipes his eyes and stands. He clears his throat. "Yeah, Mom. It's me!" he answers, trying to keep his voice even.

Mrs. Mitchell pokes her head into the hallway. "What's wrong, Logan?"

Logan picks up his stuff, makes his way down the hall, and tries to act normal. "Wrong? What makes you think anything's wrong?"

She steps into the hallway, grabs a bag from Logan, and walks with him to his room. "Well, those puffy, red eyes say something… and don't you dare tell me they're happy tears."

They arrive at Logan's room, hide the suitcases in the closet, and sit on the edge of the bed.

After a minute of silence, Logan asks, "Mom, did Dad ever keep a secret from you?"

Mrs. Mitchell is surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

Logan sighs and gives her an abridged version. "Carlos let something slip and Kendall covered. I confronted him in the car, but he still wouldn't tell me the truth."

Mrs. Mitchell nods. "Is this secret something that could eventually be revealed?" she asks forgetting to hide the excitement in her voice.

Logan raises and eyebrow. "You know… don't you?"

She hesitates and Logan takes that as affirmation.

"Thanks for the talk, Mom, but I'd like to be alone now." Logan rolls to the other side of the bed and lays down, back toward his mother.

Mrs. Mitchell gets the hint. She stands and heads out, halting in the doorway to look back at her son. When it comes to Carlos, Logan takes things to the extreme. This omission is not helping to alleviate any of his fears.

Mrs. Mitchell is taken from her thoughts by the sound of the front door closing. She takes one last look at Logan and goes to meet her husband.

"What's wrong, Joanna?" Mr. Mitchell asks when he sees the distressed look on her face.

"I just made a huge mistake with Logan."

"Logan's home? Where is he?"

"He's in his room, but he's pretty upset…" She continues to explain the situation.

When she finishes, Mr. Mitchell asks, "Should I go talk to him?"

"I don't think it'll help. He's probably figured out that everyone knows, but won't tell him. I'm going to call Sylvia and see if she can help us."

* * *

><p><em>Slam!<em>

Sylvia looks up from her book expecting to see her son happily bouncing around the corner. Instead she sees him disappear down the opposite hallway and hears another door close. Curious and worried, she makes her way down the hallway.

_Knock!Knock!_

No answer.

"Carlos?" she asks gently through the door.

Again, no answer.

She turns the knob, but to no avail. Pressing her ear to the door, she hears Carlos sobbing. Her heart breaks, not knowing the reason but also because she is currently incapable of helping.

_Ring!Ring!_

Not wanting to leave her son, Mrs. Garcia lets the machine answer.

"Sylvia? Sylvia? Are you there? Please pick up. We have a problem. Logan came home all upset. I can only imagine how Carlos is-"

"Joanna, I'm here," Mrs. Garcia says picking up the receiver.

"Thank goodness," Joanna responds with a sigh.

"What happened? Carlos just came home and locked himself in his room. I could hear him crying."

Joanna goes on to explain the situation… how Carlos let slip about the party and the cover up.

"Logan knows that I know the real reason behind the party and has probably figured out that everyone else knows, too. It's not sitting well with him."

"With their history… I don't blame him."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Joanna. I honestly have no idea."

"All I know is that they need to talk."

"I know. I'll talk to Carlos."

"Good luck…" Joanna pauses, "Sylvia, I can't go through this again."

"Me neither," she sighs as she hangs up.

Sylvia knocks on Carlos' door. Still no answer, but she can no longer hear crying. She tries the knob, still locked.

"Carlos… sweetie? Please open the door. I'd like to talk to you."

Again, no response.

"Honey, I know what happened. Mrs. Mitchell called…"

Behind the door the bed squeaks, footsteps approach the door, and the lock clicks. Mrs. Garcia waits for the door to open, but when it doesn't a minute later, she cautiously enters the room.

Carlos is sitting on his bed leaning up against the wall. His puffy, red eyes turn to his mother as she enters.

"Did she tell you that I ruined everything? That there's no way Logan will want to marry me now?"

Mrs. Garcia sits next to him. "No, just the opposite. She said that Logan's scared."

He looks at her in shock. "Scared?" he asks sheepishly. "Scared of what?"

"Honey, you kept the biggest secret from him for two years and now you have another secret-"

"But this is something he should be happy about," Carlos interrupts.

Sylvia comfortingly smiles, "I know that… and you know that… but Logan doesn't. You know Logan better than anyone. Put yourself in his shoes. How do you think he feels?"

Carlos ponders that idea until his face contorts into a thoughtful glazed stare. "I see what you mean, Mom," leaning over and giving her a hug.

"I really think you should talk to Logan…" Carlos takes a breath. "… sooner rather than later."

He hangs his head. "I know, but what do I say? I still want it to be a surprise."

"Tell him the truth-"

Carlos glares at her.

"- about how you feel. Everything after that should come to you."


	13. Trust

**Author's Note:** I know, I know… I'm sorry. This chapter is the last one that's been written. The rest of the story is still in my head, but finding the time and motivation to write is few and far between at the moment. So I hope this will tide you over and that you will come back to see how Carlos proposes.

* * *

><p>Logan spent the last hour staring at the ceiling, getting lost in his thoughts and crying his eyes out. Emotionally spent, he decides to get ready for sleep, not caring that it is only eight o'clock.<p>

He slowly pushes himself up to a seated position on the edge of the bed. He sits there staring out the window wishing he was back to a time when Carlos couldn't keep a secret. He wipes a tear that escapes down his cheek. The grumble of his stomach breaks the silence that encompasses the room.

Logan sighs. His mom has been trying to get him out of the room for dinner, but each time she poked her head in, he would pretend to be asleep. He knows he should get some food in him, but he did not want to go out to the kitchen and face his parents. He is still pretty angry with them.

His stomach growls again when it dawns on him that he bought a sandwich at the airport just in case they were delayed at their stopover. Sure, it would probably be somewhat soggy, but right now it's food and in his room.

Logan stands and walks over to his closet. He grabs his carry-on, tossing it on his bed, and drags the luggage out. It takes him a minute to rummage through the carry-on and find the sandwich, but there it is, flat as a pancake, but otherwise unharmed. He un-wraps it, takes a bite and sits on the floor next to his luggage.

With the sandwich in his left hand, his right unzips the bag. He flings open the lid and stiffens at the sight peering up at him. He completely forgot that he packed that. He places his sandwich on the bed, wipes his hand on his pants, and reaches into the bag. His hands touch cool plastic.

Logan pulls Carlos' helmet out of the bag and places it on his lap. He leans up against the bed. He packed the helmet as a joke because of what Carlos said the day Kendall tried to maim him. He had completely forgotten about it, but now all the joy he's felt in the past six months come flooding back and he can't help but cry and smile. His tears are a mix of happy and sad; happy because of the memories, but sad because of the fight that just happened.

He continues to sit there curled around Carlos' helmet, crying and thinking. When his tears subside, his mind is a little clearer and he thinks back to the conversation he had with his mom. The look on her face when she talked about the surprise on Friday wasn't one of sadness, but one of elation. While he's still unhappy that Carlos is keeping a secret from him, Logan deduces that maybe; just maybe, this is one secret that needs to be kept because the payout will be worth it.

Logan looks at his reflection in the helmet, but instead of seeing his face he sees Carlos smiling up at him. He shakes his head in surprise and looks back down onto the shiny black plastic. He no longer sees Carlos' face, but his own. He needs Carlos; he _needs_ to see that smiling face. If his mom isn't worried, he probably shouldn't be either.

That is it. That is the thought that convinces him to talk to Carlos. He rises, still clutching the helmet, and makes his way to the door. The figure in front of him is the last person he expected to see. Standing in front of him is the boy who has stolen his heart, the one he can never be without.

Carlos and Logan are frozen in the doorway. Carlos with one arm up prepared to knock and Logan hugging the familiar helmet. Their red, puffy eyes lock. Seconds pass until Logan shifts his gaze to his fingers, tracing the object in his hands.

Carlos snaps out of his stupor when Logan looks away and his eyes wander down to what Logan's holding.

"You brought my helmet," Carlos cautiously whispers.

Logan looks up. "Huh… what?" he asks momentarily forgetting what it is he's holding.

Carlos smiles a smile that causes Logan's knees to weaken.

"Logan," Carlos begins when silence falls over them again, "I'm sorry. I didn't understand why you were so upset, but now I do."

Logan's eyes flicker with a little bit of hope. "So you're going to tell me?"

"I really can't," Carlos responds in an apologetic tone, causing Logan to sigh heavily and focus his attention to the floor.

Carlos' eyes begin to water. He can't stand to see Logan hurt.

"… but I can tell you that it is a surprise I put together for you and I hope that you will like it."

Logan's heart swells, but he keeps his eyes on a stain on the floor.

Carlos frowns at Logan's non-response. "I love you, Logie, and I hate that I've hurt you. Please say something."

Logan looks up and a smile forms on his face. He takes the helmet and places it on Carlos' head.

"There… that's better." Logan chuckles.

Carlos is surprised by the gesture, but joins with a laugh. Logan takes his hand and leads them to sit on the bed.

Logan turns to face Carlos. "I'm sorry, too. I should have known that you wouldn't keep anything from me unless it was really important… and happy," he adds. "It's just with what happened in high school… I'm afraid you'll spring something like that on me again."

Carlos places a hand on Logan's knee. "I know and I realize that now, but I promise I will never, ever let that happen again."

Logan looks into Carlos' eyes and can see that he's telling the truth.

"I know you won't, but it will still take a while for my brain to catch up with my heart."

Carlos chuckles. He takes Logan's face in his hands, "You think too much…" he kisses Logan's right cheek, "… you know that?" then his left cheek, "And I _still_ love you." Carlos presses their lips together.

All of Logan's doubt fades the moment their lips meet. He pulls Carlos closer. The week apart was way too long to go without each other's touch.

Carlos moves his hands from Logan's face, tracing Logan's arms, and wraps them around Logan's waist. Carlos gently squeezes Logan and starts to lean back. Logan follows his lead and soon they are lying on the bed, his legs wrapped around Carlos' waist.

They move in perfect unison. Logan runs his tongue over Carlos' lips. Carlos moans, separates his lips, letting Logan in. Each savors the taste of the other, taking his time to re-acquaint himself to the contour of his partner's mouth.

Logan reluctantly pulls apart allowing air to enter their lungs. He is hovering just inches above Carlos, eyes locked, feeling the even wanting breath emanating from the Latino's mouth. Logan smiles and leans in for a soft gentle peck.

Logan rolls off of Carlos and lies down, resting his head on Carlos' chest. He closes his eyes, enjoying the ebb and flow of Carlos' chest rising and falling.

Carlos looks down at the peaceful face of the brunette. Smiling, he runs his hand through Logan's hair. He shifts his focus to the ceiling, wondering how he got so lucky, to gain the love of this beautiful creature. They remain like this for minutes, basking in the other's company.

Logan turns his head toward Carlos, "I love you, Carlos..." he says, "and I trust you."


	14. For the First Time

**Author's Note: ** Chapter title is a song by The Script. I do not own any rights to them or the song. It just fit perfectly for this chapter… and you all should go listen to it. :)

* * *

><p>They had fallen asleep with Logan's head on Carlos' chest, but Logan has been awake for a while, though is content in watching Carlos sleep. It's one of the things he missed the entire week they were apart. Carlos asleep is one of the things many don't get to see and Logan relishes the fact that he gets to see the Latino so peaceful and calm on a daily basis. There were nights when he'd get home from a cram session in the library to Carlos asleep, and no matter how tired he was, he'd spend a few minutes lying next to him watching his chest rise and fall or just staring at his face. Many times he wondered if Carlos knew and would fake sleep.<p>

Logan is brought out of his thoughts when the body underneath him stirs and he sees Carlos' eyes flutter open.

"Morning, sunshine!" Logan happily greets him.

The Latino blinks away the remnants of sleep. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks when his eyes focus and sees the awkward look Logan's giving him.

"No reason." Carlos' eyes narrow. "Okay… okay…" Logan says putting his hands up in surrender, "You look gorgeous when you sleep."

Carlos grins and flirtatiously bats his eyes. "Are you saying you don't find me attractive when I'm awake?" he asks pouting.

Logan stutters, trying to find an explanation.

Carlos chuckles and leans over, kissing Logan's forehead. "You're so cute when caught off guard."

Logan sighs and lays his head back down on Carlos' chest. "Can we stay here all day?"

Carlos runs a hand through Logan's hair. "You don't know how much I'd love that, but-"

"-but you have to go home and help mom… right?" Logan finishes.

Carlos hesitates a second before he responds, "I told you last night that I can't tell you."

"I know…" Logan sighs, "… I just wish I could fast forward to Friday."

Carlos reaches for Logan's hand and squeezes it.

"Can't you just tell your mom that I'm still upset and you need to stay here to make everything better?"

"You are adorable."

Logan smiles and pushes up to a seated position and leans up against the headboard. Carlos follow suit and rests his head on Logan's shoulder.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Carlos and Logan respond in unison.

The handle turns and the door swings open. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell cautiously peek their heads into the room. Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the boys in such ease with each other, they enter the room.

Mrs. Mitchell clasps her hands together. "So everything is good?" she asks.

Carlos glances at Logan, who nods.

"In that case, who's ready for breakfast?" Mr. Mitchell asks.

The two boys spring to life and raise their hands. They climb out of bed and race out the door, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell chuckling behind them.

* * *

><p>James is awoken by the scent of cinnamon. He leans over expecting the feel of Kendall's strong shoulder, but is surprised when he falls onto the leather couch. He sits up, confused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.<p>

He looks toward the kitchen and spies Kendall pulling saucers and glasses out of the cabinets. James smiles and stealthily makes his way over.

The blond boy is facing away from James when he wraps his arms around his waist, causing Kendall to jump.

Kendall looks over his shoulder to see the brunette's smiling face.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Kendall scolds.

James loosens his hold, allowing Kendall to turn around.

"Aww… did I scare you?" James asks in a baby voice. "Here… let me kiss you and make it better."

Kendall feigns hurt by twisting his face to avoid James' advances before finally surrendering.

_Beep! Beep!_

The timer on the oven sounds. James releases the blond and watches him as he takes out a pair of cinnamon rolls.

"Since when do you bake?" James asks impressed.

Kendall smiles, "Since you kissed me."

James' already rosy cheeks turn an even brighter shade. As he turns away to hide his embarrassment, he spies a broken down cardboard box in the trash can. James chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asks as he spreads the icing on the rolls.

"Nothing…" James lies. "It's just so weird to see you so… domestic."

"Haha… very funny." Kendall retorts making his way to the table. "Would you bring those glasses over to the table?"

James picks up the glasses and can't help himself, "You do dishes now, too?"

"Still not funny…" Kendall says, placing the pastries on the table in front of his seat. "Just for that, you don't get one."

James rushes to the table, glasses in hand, pouting. "C'mon, Kendall! I was just joking."

Kendall smirks as James sits across from him, eying the sweet.

The blond throws his hands up in surrender, "Oh, fine. How can I resist _the face_?"

James greedily reaches across the table, pulling a plate towards him, and replacing it with a glass. James smiles in victory, once the roll is safely in front of him. Kendall can only laugh and shake his head.

The rest of breakfast isn't as eventful, as they spend that time in comfortable, catch-up, conversation. Even though they spoke on a regular basis, the conversations never lasted long enough for substantial news; someone, usually James, would almost always be called away.

Two hours later, most of the common topics exhausted, and plates pushed aside, they arrive to the topic of Carlos and Logan.

"That was a close call yesterday, wasn't it?" Kendall asks.

"What was?" James responds, confused.

Kendall sighs, "Carlos almost spilling the beans."

"Oh… that…" James chuckles. "We all know that Carlos can't keep a secret. I'm actually surprised he's kept it this long…"

"… most of it anyway." Kendall adds.

"Kendall…" James starts, "… can I make a confession?"

Kendall apprehensively nods.

"I… uh… I… kind of… didn't… I didn't want to… uh… I didn't really want to help Carlos propose to Logan."

Kendall's jaw drops, "B… bu… but… you were so happy when we told you about it."

"Yeah, initially I was excited. I mean how could I not? Two of my best friends found his soul mate, but as we got deeper into planning, I… uh… got jealous," James explains.

Kendall stares at James from across the table flabbergasted.

"Actually, I've been a little jealous since I moved to California. I want what they have and I didn't know if I'd ever get it because… well… because I didn't think you could like me the same way."

Kendall is floored. "S- Since when?"

"F-fifth grade…" James shyly responds.

Kendall stares at him dumbfounded. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

The brunette shrugs, forcing himself to avoid eye contact.

The blond rubs his face. He gets up, hobbles over to James, pulling a chair to allow him to sit next to him.

Placing an arm around James' shoulder, Kendall thinks aloud, "So you've been holding this in all these years…. That sure explains why you were always called away when I brought up Logan and Carlos these past few months… It's not like we didn't know… You told us not long after Logan told us… but… oh, wow..." Kendall gasps and places a hand over his mouth.

"What?"

Kendall looks over to James seeing worry in his eyes. He sighs. "I'm sorry…"

James' face contorts into a look of confusion. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I… I… probably didn't make it easy on you. Telling you that being gay would hinder your acting career and… and…" For the second time, Kendall's eyes gloss over as another realization hits him over the head. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not," James reassures him.

"Yes. Yes, I am. My dating Jo didn't contribute to you suddenly packing up and leaving, did it?"

James hesitates and breaks eye contact. "It wasn't sudden. You knew that I was planning on moving out to California someday," he covers.

"Oh, come on, James. I know you-"

"Not well enough…" James whispers.

Kendall is hurt but knows it's the truth. How could he have not seen it? James is better than Logan at being subtle, but only just. The blond buries his face in his hands.

James reaches over and tugs at Kendall's wrists. When the blond relaxes, James intertwines their fingers and places their hands in his lap. They sit there, staring, for a few seconds.

"Can we start over?"

Kendall nods.

Taking a deep breath, James asks, "Kendall Knight… Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Kendall smiles and bats his eyes. "Why, James Diamond, I thought you'd never ask."

All tension leaves the room and they burst into laughter.

"KENDALL? JAMES?" a voice calls from the entryway as the front door slams shut.

James and Kendall abruptly stop laughing and are frozen at the dining table. Footsteps become louder as they approach the back of the house. Their eyes are focused on the threshold between the kitchen and hallway from the front door. They know they should do something, but they are paralyzed by fear.

What feel like days later, a figure appears in their line of sight.

"Oh, there you guys are," the being nonchalantly states. "What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

Kendall snaps out of his trance and releases the breath he had been holding. "Carlos! What the hell? How did you get in here?"

Carlos tilts his head in confusion. "I'm supposed to be here… remember? We're planning what's going on Friday…"

Kendall slowly nods his head in realization. James is slowly returning to the present.

"… I was knocking on your door for five minutes before I went searching for a spare key," Carlos continues, holding up the small metal object. "Really, Kendall? Under the mat? Let's be a little more obvious why don't we," he teases.

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell?"

"I did… apparently that doesn't work either." He turns to address James. "You okay, James? You haven't said any-"

Carlos pauses when his eyes catch a glimpse of the handholding. His eyes dart between his friends' faces before a mischievous smile creeps onto his face.

"Logan was right!" he exclaims in victory.

Carlos rushes over to take a seat at the table as James and Kendall reluctantly release their hands. The Latino expectantly watches them waiting for an explanation. When it doesn't happen, he is slightly disappointed, but he doesn't let that stop him.

"So, when's the big date?"

James and Kendall look at each other and smile. They look back to Carlos and shrug.

Carlos puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I get it."

"You bet!" James says, smiling.

Kendall clasps his hands together. "So, you ready to get engaged or what?"


	15. Best Friends

Monday and Tuesday pass with little fanfare for Logan, during which he humored his parents and stayed with them the whole time. He missed his boys by Monday night. He prepped himself for questions about school, but not for the interrogation he received about his relationship over dinner. Tuesday was better, but only just.

Wednesday finally rolls around and Logan can't stop fidgeting. After lunch he will be heading over to Kendall's. He is looking forward to spending time with his brother and talking about Kendall and James' relationship. Logan smirks at the thought on his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom! Need any help with lunch?"

"No, it's almost done, but you could set the table."

"Sure thing," he responds and begins pulling plates and glasses out of the cabinets.

"Honey," Mrs. Mitchell begins in a tone that worries Logan, "are you sure everything's good with you and Carlos?"

Logan places the dish in his hand on the counter, closes the cabinet and rests his hands on the edge of the counter. He looks over at his mother who has her back turned to him as she chops up the last of the vegetables for the dish she's preparing. He lets out a sigh.

"Mom, I don't know how many more ways I can let you know that Carlos and I will be fine."

She puts down her knife and turns toward him. "I'm just worried. You two have a history that can lead to a lot of tension as evidenced by this weekend. That and you haven't even seen him these past two days."

Logan chuckles. "I love you, mom. I understand your worry and I have the same fears too, but as is evidenced by this weekend and six months ago, with friends like Kendall and James and parents like you, dad, and the Garcias, we can get through anything."

"Aww…"

Logan rolls his eyes and ignores his mom's involuntary, at least he hopes so, response. "As for not seeing Carlos these past few days, we planned it that way before we found out about Kendall's injury. We talked every night before bed. So yeah, nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Mrs. Mitchell slowly nods, still not completely convinced but because of Logan's conviction, trusts that Friday is still a good idea.

Logan crosses the small distance to his mother and pulls her into an embrace. Mrs. Mitchell's eyes begin to water and she pulls away and quickly turns back to the vegetables. Logan tilts his head in confusion, but lets it go.

Joanna wipes her eyes with the back of her forearm and directs Logan, "Why don't you finish setting the table and then get your father. Lunch will be ready in fifteen."

* * *

><p>"Thanks, mom!" Logan says as he gets out of the car. "I guess I'll see you Friday," he laughs.<p>

Mrs. Mitchell nods and watches as Logan approaches Kendall's place. Kendall opens the door and waves to Mrs. Mitchell. She waves back and pulls away.

Kendall and Logan stand in the entryway and watch the car disappear around the corner.

"So it looks like it's just you and me until tomorrow," Kendall says as he ushers Logan inside.

"Just like old times," Logan responds.

Kendall starts heading up the stairs to show Logan the guest room where he'd be staying and so he could drop off his bags, but Logan stops him.

"There's no need for you to climb up all these stairs only to climb back down in a matter of seconds on that leg."

"It's fine, my doctor said I need to exercise it to get it back to playing strength."

"Yeah... but by the time you make it up the stairs I could have gone up, dropped off my stuff, and back down here."

Kendall looks at his watch, "Wow... 15 seconds."

"Hey, I've got two days to fit in all the wisecracks I wasn't able to throw your way these past six months," Logan quips as he races past Kendall and up the stairs.

"First door on the right!" Kendall yells after him.

Kendall debates following Logan to prove him wrong, but those few moments of hesitation cost him. As he puts his foot on the bottom step, Logan is halfway down the stairs. Kendall moves out of the way just in time because for no apparent reason, Logan is flying down the stairs. Two seconds later a part of him wishes he didn't since Logan is now lying face down into the carpet after tripping over the last step.

Kendall kneels down next to him, panicking. "Logan! Logan! Are you okay? Say something. Move!"

The body on the floor rolls over and stares at him. "You know, I still don't understand why we ask if someone is okay when clearly they shouldn't be."

Kendall shakes his head. Using Logan's stomach for support, he pushes himself up.

"Oof! What was that for?" Logan asks sitting up and rubbing his stomach.

The blond shrugs, "For being a smart aleck."

Logan takes a deep breath and concedes. "Care to help me up?" he asks lifting his hand.

Kendall braces himself on the wall and pulls Logan up, then leads the way to the living room. He takes a seat on the couch, grabbing the remote and a controller, preparing to cream Logan at their long overdue game of Mario Kart. Logan, on the other hand, heads over to the sliding glass door that leads out to the patio.

"Hey, Kendall? Mind if we postpone our rematch to tonight? I need to talk to you."

Kendall raises an eyebrow.

Logan laughs, "Don't worry it's not anything bad. I just need you to save me from my mind."

"Haha… alright…" Kendall exhales. "So what's up?"

Their conversation begins with Kendall replaying the conversation Logan had with his mom that morning. In this situation, though, Logan is playing the worrywart and Kendall has to reassure him that everything will be okay. It did help Logan to know that what he hopes is what someone else sees.

"Thanks, Kendall! You know me best."

"Yeah… I curse the day I met you," Kendall laughs.

"Really?" Logan asks genuinely hurt.

"Of course not!" Kendall exclaims. "How could you ever think that? That first day of Kindergarten was the day I found my long lost brother."

"Geez, Kendall. No need to get sappy."

"It's true, though, even if I bust your balls about it every now and then."

"Don't you dare!" Logan threatens.

Kendall puts his hand up in surrender. "Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut… for now. Seriously though, life's never been boring since that day."

Logan playfully punches him. "Yeah, making me step out of my comfort zone…"

"Haha… but if I hadn't we would've never met James or Carlos."

The two boys sigh and dreamily stare off into space.

"Speaking of James… you two uh… finally… talked?" Logan asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

It takes a few seconds for Kendall to grasp what Logan is really saying, but when he does he is a tad bit confused. "Wait, you knew how James felt?"

Logan hangs his head. "C'mon, Kendall. James wasn't exactly that subtle."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Sooo…"

"Would you stop being a girl?"

"Hey! I resent that."

"That's something Katie would say."

Logan thinks about it. "Huh… I guess you're right." He clears his throat and continues in a deeper voice, "Regardless, what's going on between the two of you?"

Kendall blushes, "He asked me on a date… uh… after he kissed me."

"WHAT?" Logan is up and out of his seat. "Carlos didn't tell me that."

"Carlos didn't know," Kendall says matter-of-factly. "He did suspect, though."

"So now you've confirmed it. When? Where?"

"Slow down… your boyfriend barged in before we decided on anything."

Logan shrugs and says with a knowing smile, "That's Carlos for you."

And with that the conversation stalls. Logan knows there's nothing more Kendall will tell him and Kendall is not willing to go further down this line of conversation due to what he knows will be happening soon.

As they get lost in their thoughts, the only sounds that can be heard are the hum of the air conditioning and the low volume of the game Kendall left on. Logan is the first to snap out of his mind.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you?" he asks taking a controller from the table.

"Huh? What?"

Logan chuckles, shaking the controller in his hand.

"Oh, right!" Kendall says, shaking his thoughts away and grabbing the other controller. "The real question is 'Are _you_ ready to get _your_ ass handed to you?'"

For the next few hours they are fifteen again; every race taken too seriously, trash talking like no body's business, upset when he slips on a banana peel or hit by a shell, vowing to take revenge. When all is said and done, Kendall wins the epic tournament seventeen races to Logan's measly six.

Fed up with getting pummeled by not only Kendall's Bowser but the computer's Princess Peach, Logan refuses another race that Kendall deems 'sudden death'. As much as he wants to take the challenge, he knows there's a very slim chance he'll win now that Kendall's in the zone. Instead he suggests they go get dinner. Kendall is about to protest when his stomach growls and forces him to concede.

They walk, or in Kendall's case, hobble, to the diner around the corner. Kendall wanted to order food, but Logan convinced him to get out of the house, even for just an hour. When they return home, they begin another tournament, this time Street Fighter. They play well into the night until they fall asleep at the controller.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Carlos! Where did you find Kendall's spare key again?"<p>

"Under the welcome mat. Why?"

"I've been standing at his door for fifteen minutes knocking and he's not answering."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Of course... Straight to voicemail." James bends down to check under the mat. "It's not under the mat. Thanks, Carlos."

"Glad he learned his lesson," Carlos chuckles. "Don't go anywhere. I'm on my way. I'll be there in five." Carlos hangs up.

"Where else would I go?" James thinks aloud and continues his search for the missing metal object.

* * *

><p>"James, should I be jealous of this?"<p>

"No, Logan needs someone who has similar gaming skills. Kendall's are far superior." James teases pointing to the television screen.

Logan stirs and slowly opens his eyes to see two figures standing over him. He thinks nothing of it and closes his eyes. It takes a few moments, but realization sets in. His eyes pop open and he sits upright, inadvertently throwing Kendall off the couch.

Kendall lands with a loud thud on the floor. "Logan, what the heck?"

The blond looks to Logan who is stunned and staring at James and Carlos. Kendall turns his head and sees them.

"Oh, hey guys!" he greets before turning back to Logan. "I hope you have a good reason for-" Kendall halts and snaps his attention back to Carlos and James. "How the hell did you guys get in here?"

"Spare key," Carlos and James respond in unison as James tosses the key to Kendall.

"How'd you find it? I thought I found the best hiding spot."

"Under the flower pot is the second most obvious spot." James explains.

"Especially if it's the _only_ flower pot." Carlos adds.

Logan finally snaps out of his stupor to ask, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to debate whether or not we should be jealous. "

Kendall and Logan exchange looks. "What? Why?" they ask in unison.

It's Carlos and James' turn to exchange looks.

"Well, we enter and see Logan passed out on the couch…"

"… and you, Kendall, lying on top of him." James finishes putting on his best jealous face.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kendall defends.

"Uh-huh!" they respond.

"Really, Carlos. Kendall's telling the truth. We were playing a game and then we just… fell asleep."

Carlos smiles and sits next to his boyfriend. James follows to help Kendall back on the couch.

"Relax, guys. We know. Just wanted to give you a hard time."

Kendall and Logan punch their respective partners.

"Ok," James begins, "go get dressed. Remember we're gonna use this day to relive the glory years!"

Kendall and Logan spring into action and ten minutes later they pile into Carlos' car and visit all their former hangouts and reminisce. When they return home all of them are exhausted and head to bed early.

They make their way up the stairs and split off, Carlos and Logan into the guest room and James and Kendall to Kendall's room. Before the doors shut, Carlos, Kendall, and James exchange a silent conversation preparing themselves for the event starting in the morning.


	16. Lifetime Affair

**Author's Note:** Giving is better than receiving, right? So on this birthday weekend… here's a little present for you. ^_^ (I know, I know… about time.)

**Disclaimer:** The chapter title is borrowed from a MyTown song of the same name. The song is absolutely gorgeous and actually fits this story really well. You should check it out.

* * *

><p>Logan wakes the next morning with a smile plastered on his face. He reaches his arm across his body to the other side of the bed. Expecting the feel of Carlos' warm body, he is surprised when he touches a cold, empty space. He's a little upset, but figures that Carlos has gone downstairs for breakfast. So he rolls out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen.<p>

In the short distance, something doesn't feel right to Logan. It's quiet, a little too quiet. He arrives at the kitchen only to find it empty. He goes into the dining room and is met with an interesting sight.

On the dining table there is homemade breakfast waiting for him. Breakfast includes scrambled eggs, pancakes, French toast, and a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice. Beside the plate are a single red rose in a vase and a letter.

Logan smiles and takes a seat at the table. He picks up the letter and begins reading.

_My dearest Logan,_

_By now you have probably figured out that no one is at home. What you should have also figured out is that this is the beginning of your surprise. I sure hope that everything tastes just as good as if you cooked it._

_I don't care if you're not hungry, you should at least eat a little something. You need your energy for the little adventure I have planned for you. So hurry up and meet me at the first crossroads of you and me._

_Lots of love,_

_Carlitos_

Logan puts down the note and grins. Leave it to Carlos to make the surprise an adventure. He stares down at the plate of food. Even though he's told everyone that _breakfast is the most important meal_, he's never been one to eat a heavy one, but today he'll make an exception. He eats rather quickly, gets dressed, and heads out the door.

* * *

><p>Kendall stares at his watch. He's been sitting here for two hours. How long does it take Logan to wake up and get his butt out the door? Carlos is going to owe him for this… big time.<p>

Twenty minutes later, as he is beginning to doze off, he hears the hum of a car approaching him. Half awake, he squints against the sun hoping to see Carlos' rental coming over the horizon. When he sees the black jeep appear he lets out a sigh of relief.

"About time," he mumbles to himself and waits patiently for the driver to find him.

Minutes later the driver finally approaches him.

"Took you long enough."

"K-K-Kendall?" Logan asks confused. "I thought I was meeting Carlos."

"Really, why would you think that?" Kendall asks mischievously even though he knows the answer.

"He told me." Logan pulls out the letter and shows it to Kendall.

Kendall laughs. "I told him to let me read the first clue before he left it for you."

"First clue?"

"Yeah, he's set up a scavenger hunt for you and that was the first one. I've got the second one."

Logan's eyes light up like a kid in a candy store, this reminding him of the first few weeks after Carlos moved in. He was always in class or studying and by the time he got home Carlos would be asleep, but there were nights when he got home and found a sticky note telling him that dinner was made or his stash of energy drinks had been replenished. The catch was that they weren't in the typical places one would find them, but Carlos would include fairly easy clues. At first Logan was irritated by it, but he eventually grew to enjoy the hunt after a long day because the payoff was definitely worth it.

"Sooo…?" Logan asks in a sing-songy voice.

"I told you to stop doing that!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Logan says throwing his hands up in exasperation. He clears his throat. "Will you give me my next clue?"

"Oh yeah, that…"

Kendall searches his pockets for the clue while Logan waits somewhat patiently.

"KENDALL!" Logan exclaims after about a minute of waiting.

"WHAT?"

"CLUE! Where is it?"

"Oh, it's in my head," Kendall happily explains.

"Then what the hell were you looking for?" Logan asks frustrated.

"Nothing… Just like seeing you sweat."

"Asshole." Logan punches him. "Now what is it?"

Kendall massages his arm. "Ow! Geez, Logan. When did you get so strong?"

Logan crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently.

"Fine! I've been waiting here long enough." Kendall clears his throat and recites in his best announcer voice, _"Even when they wouldn't let you in, you sat here for hours making sure I was okay."_

Logan smiles and turns to make a run for the car.

"Hey! Wait! There's more!"

Logan turns back around, fidgeting in anticipation.

Kendall hands Logan an origami heart from Carlos and pretends to read something from his hand. "Oh, remember to take Kendall with you."

Kendall smiles sheepishly while Logan cradles the paper heart in his hands.

"Oh, alright… Let's go!"

* * *

><p>James sits in the chair trying his best to be invisible. He's been sitting there for the past three hours. In the last two hours, several nurses have asked if he had been taken care of and each time he was forced to tell them that he was just waiting for someone. They gave him a weird look, but slinked away. The nurse at the reception desk has kept an eye on him the entire time.<p>

James checks his watch… again. Only a minute has passed since the last time he checked. He wants to call Kendall to see if they're on their way, but they agreed not to use their phones for some weird reason. Oh yeah, because Carlos said so, reasoning is not important. He takes out his phone anyway and begins typing a message to Kendall.

Just as he's about to hit send, the doors to the Emergency Room open and a short brunette comes running in looking around frantically. Seconds later a taller blond follows slightly out of breath and an angry look on his face.

"Logan! Kendall!" James calls out.

Logan is slightly disappointed when he spots James, only because he was expecting Carlos again. Logan waits for Kendall to catch his breath and then they walk to grab seats next to James.

"Kendall, you good? I think I know these nurses well enough to get them to help you."

Kendall shoots him a jealous stare.

"Relax, Kendall. They've just been making sure I'm okay because what kind of a person would be sitting around and Emergency Room for three hours just for fun."

Kendall stammers but Logan cuts him off.

"He's fine!" Logan answers James. "Now where can I find Carlos?"

"Slow down, Logan. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"No better place to have one then."

Kendall and James don't find the humor in that statement.

"Alright, I take it back. The anticipation is killing me."

"Still not funny," James scolds.

"What?... Oh… that was unintentional… I swear."

James and Kendall exchange looks. Kendall shrugs and James nods.

"Okay, enough! This whole telepathy thing is not funny."

"Now you know how we felt," Kendall says.

"But here's your next clue." James says as he hands Logan a large manila envelope.

Like a kid on Christmas day, Logan excitedly rips open the package. A length of black fabric, an MP3 player with headphones, and an index card fall into his lap. He stared at the items in confusion before looking up at Kendall and James who are grinning widely at him. Logan cowers away from the uncomfortable attention and returns his focus on the objects in his lap.

He picks up the card and smiles when he sees Carlos' chicken scratch. His eyes widen as he reads the short but to-the-point directions.

_Give James the keys. Don't ask questions. Get in the car. Put on the blindfold and turn the music up._

Logan flips the card over hoping to have more information, but no luck. He looks up to find Kendall and James hovering over him. James puts out his hand waiting for Logan to hand over the keys.

"Hey, why do you get to drive?" Kendall asks.

"Really, Kendall?" James responds shifting his eyes to the leg brace. Turning his attention to Logan, he curls the fingers of his outstretched hand, "Okay, Logan… hand them over."

Logan reluctantly pulls the keys from his pocket and places them in James' hand. James clasps his fingers around the bundle. He flashes Logan a mischievous smile and heads toward the door, Kendall following close behind. Halfway to the sliding doors, they turn around and notice that Logan is still in his seat.

"Well… aren't you coming?" Kendall asks exasperated.

"Where are we going?" Logan asks meekly.

"Nu-uh!" James scolds. "No questions… but trust us."

Logan sighs heavily, but throws the fabric and MP3 player into the envelope for carrying ease and slowly makes his way to Kendall and James.

"This is all so cryptic. How do I know that you aren't taking me to the lake to throw me in?" he asks while they make their way through the sliding doors and into the parking lot.

"Question!" Kendall points out.

Logan clears his throat and tries again. "So you guys are taking me to the lake and throwing me in."

"Question!" Kendall says again.

"No, it's not!" Logan defends. "It was a statement that one of you now needs to deny or confirm."

"Smarty-pants," Kendall dejectedly responds.

"Logan, that's not going to happen," James sighs. "What would we do without your brains?" he jokes while unlocking the car and getting in.

"That's not funny!" Logan says crossing his arms.

"Logan, get in the car and trust us."

"FINE!" Logan caves but mumbles under his breath, "I got to get new friends."

Kendall smiles, "You've been saying that for years."

James starts the vehicle and makes sure that everyone is in and buckled. He turns around and addresses Logan, "Blindfold and headphones."

Logan stares at him blankly, refusing to put on either. James gives Logan the evil eye which causes Kendall to turn and look at Logan too.

"Come on, Logan. The sooner you put those on, the sooner you get your surprise."

"Yeah, stop being so stubborn!"

As much as Logan hates being kept in the dark, he's too excited for the surprise. He reluctantly ties the blindfold around his eyes and places the headphones over his ears.

"Good. Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

"James, really?"

"Okay, he can't see. Now hand over the MP3 player."

Logan holds out the small object which Kendall grabs.

"Ready to go?" James asks.

"I guess…" Logan sighs.

"Floor it!" Kendall laughs while he presses play on the player and turns the volume up.

* * *

><p>Logan is a tad bit disappointed when he feels the vehicle come to a stop and the engine turns off. He was having a blast jamming to songs from high school and a part of him didn't want it to stop. He expects Kendall to turn off the music, but when he doesn't he reaches to remove the headphones. Before his hands can reach them, they are hindered by two other set of hands.<p>

James pulls one of the speakers off Logan's ear and explains, "We're going to lead you out of the car and to your surprise, but you aren't allowed to see or hear anything until we get there."

Logan slowly nods and can feel himself being pulled out of the car. The journey to wherever they are going is slow because of Kendall's limp and Logan being blind, but eventually they stop. James and Kendall surrender their grasp on Logan and the music is turned off. Logan stands there unsure of what to do.

Seconds later he senses a body approach him. His body tenses, but relaxes when he feels a gentle, reassuring squeeze on his left hand. The headphones are pulled off and the blindfold untied.

Logan blinks away the cobwebs and allows his eyes to adjust to the brightness. Once they do, he is stunned by the sight in front of him. James and Kendall are flanking Carlos on either side like bodyguards but grinning like idiots. Carlos is standing in front of him, holding the blindfold and MP3 player, dressed like he is going to a movie premiere… in Hollywood. Logan can't help but smile; that is until he looks around and realizes where they are.

"Carlos, what are we doing here?"

Carlos takes a deep breath. "Three years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life here and now I want to right that wrong."

Logan tilts his head in confusion. "But it's done, Carlos. You're mine now."

Carlos smiles, "You don't know how happy that makes me, but hear me out. All I want you to have are good memories, and this place has the worst memory imaginable."

He pauses and hands over the objects in his hands to James. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny box. Logan sees it and catches his breath. Carlos grabs Logan's left hand and gets down on one knee.

"Logan, you just said that I'm yours. It would make me the happiest being alive for you to allow me to make you mine forever." He pauses and opens the box. "Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?"

Logan looks down into Carlos' beautiful brown eyes, speechless. Carlos looks up into Logan's gorgeous brown eyes, hopeful.

After a minute of silence, Kendall leans over Carlos' shoulder and whispers to Logan, "This is the part where you say 'Yes!'"

Logan's eyes are watering when he finally finds his voice. "Huh? Right… Of course, Carlos, but on one condition."

Carlos stands, surprised and scared. Kendall and James exchange glances. Logan chuckles and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet bag. He reaches into the bag and hides its contents within the palm of his hand.

This time Logan grabs Carlos' left hand and slips the hidden object over his ring finger. "I'll marry you, only if you agree to marry me."

Kendall and James groan and roll their eyes.

Carlos looks at Logan, a hundred emotions running through him. "Wha-?... How?... When?..."

"I'll explain later. So is that a yes?"

"It depends… Are you saying yes?"

"Oh my god!" James groans. "How do you two decide on anything?"

"Logan, Carlos will marry you." Kendall says.

"Carlos, Logan will marry you." James says.

"SO KISS ALREADY!" James and Kendall exclaim in impatience.

Carlos takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Logan's finger. They exchange a chaste kiss and embrace before they are so rudely interrupted.

"Alright, alright! Enough already!" Kendall says as he pushes the two apart. "Can we go now? We're going to be late."

"Late?" Logan asks. "Late for what?"

"Your engagement party!" James exclaims.

Logan looks to Carlos who puts his hands up as if he was just caught doing something bad. "It's all Kendall's fault!"

After a moment of awkward silence, the four explode into laughter. Once they calm down they make their way to the car; Carlos and Logan, Kendall and James, arm in arm, as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, there you have it… Okay, just kidding. You will be getting one more chapter of this story. I will most likely write another multi-chapter continuation of this, making this whole thing a trilogy, but don't expect it soon. I have two other stories in the works that I need to work on because my muses are bugging me about it. :)

Thank you to all who have read this. It means the world to me that you have enjoyed this enough to stick with me even when it takes me weeks to update. Hopefully it won't take another two weeks for the final installment. *hearts*


	17. Explain

The car ride to the Garcia's begins bathed in silence. Carlos and Logan don't know the meaning of personal space as they cuddle in the back seat. Up front, James is trying his best to focus on driving, but is wishing he could be cuddling with Kendall instead. Every glance in the rearview mirror makes him want to break the speed limit. Kendall senses James' antsy-ness. The blond reaches over and reassuringly squeezes the brunette's shoulder as if saying _in due time_.

Kendall shifts in his seat to face Logan and Carlos and it takes everything he has to restrain himself from fake puking at the sickeningly adorable sight of them in each other's arms. He clears his throat to gain their attention. Logan and Carlos' eyes open and focus on Kendall.

"So… uhh…" Kendall begins hoping this conversation will alleviate the yearning both he and James have to be in each other's arms as well. "Logan, you want to explain that?" Kendall asks pointing to the ring on Carlos' finger.

Carlos releases Logan and they both sit up in their respective seats. Carlos shifts to focus his full attention on his fiancé while Logan cowers away from the attention. He hates having the spotlight on him, and while James can't look at him directly, he knows James is glancing in the mirror awaiting a response.

"Uhhh… I… umm…" Logan stutters.

Carlos grasps Logan's hand, pulls it to his lips, and gives it a gentle kiss. Logan smiles and takes a deep breath.

"It's all James' fault," he calmly explains.

"HEY! I NEVER TOLD YOU ANYTHING!" James defends while glaring at Logan through the reflection of the mirror.

Unfortunately, that split second of unfocused attention on the road caused the car to drift out of the lane and onto the shoulder. James sees it and quickly overcorrects, causing the car to jerk violently.

"JAMES! ROAD!" the three scold in unison.

James returns his attention to the road, mumbling unintelligibly under his breath. Focus returns to Logan as Carlos and Kendall will him to explain. Unfortunately for them Logan just sits there with a cheesy grin on his face. Carlos and Kendall are about to explode when James makes an observation.

"Hey, Carlos! I don't remember it taking this long to get to your house from the theatre."

Logan lets out a relieved sigh, thankful for the distraction, while Kendall and Carlos look at their surroundings. It takes a moment, but Kendall knows exactly where they're headed.

"That's cuz you're taking us to my place."

James tilts his head in confusion, "Don't you live next door?"

"Yeah…" Kendall responds, rolling his eyes, "… back when I was living with my mom. You're taking us to _MY_ place."

The light bulb clicks on for James, "Ohhhhh…"

Carlos and Logan exchange a glance and in unison go, "Awwwww…"

"Less than a week back…" Carlos starts.

"… and James has already subconsciously made Kendall's place the reference point to everything," Logan finishes before he and Carlos bust out into laughter.

James' cheeks flush a bright red while Kendall turns around and gives the two an evil glare. James takes a deep breath, gains his composure, and pulls into the left lane waiting for his chance to make a U-turn.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?" Carlos asks coming down from his laughter high.

"Turning back around and heading toward your place." James explains.

"Huh… You know what? We're so close to Kendall's already, let's go there?"

Kendall and Logan glare at him in confusion.

"Bu… but what about the party?" Kendall asks.

"We'll go later, but first… we need to get Logan to talk." Carlos looks over at the brunette and stares daggers into him.

"Oh, right!"

"Uhh… ummm… th- that can wait… uhh… right, James?" Logan stutters.

James hesitates because he knows that he's going to be implicated in this whole situation, but knows that all this needs to be cleared up before the party.

"Uhh…" James begins as he shifts back over the right lane. "… I agree with Carlos. All this needs to be cleared up."

Logan looks at James dumbfounded through the reflection in the mirror.

"Et tu, James?"

James shrugs and vows to keep his mouth shut until they get to Kendall's place or Logan talks. Logan is feeling a bit claustrophobic and resorts to cowering into the seat; so the next few blocks are traveled in silence.

* * *

><p>"Brooke! So good to see you! How's James?" Sylvia Garcia asks as she invites Mrs. Diamond into the house.<p>

"He's doing well. He came to surprise me for my birthday a few days ago."

Sylvia smirks, which isn't lost on Brooke.

"You knew he was coming?"

"Of course we did!" Joanna interjects, appearing around the corner, followed closely by Jennifer.

It dawns on Brooke, "Riiiggghhhttt… none of our boys would do something this major without having the others around."

"Yep!" Joanna, Jennifer, and Sylvia respond.

"Speaking of the boys…" Jennifer starts, "… where are they?"

* * *

><p>Carlos' phone vibrates on the coffee table, but the Latino ignores it.<p>

"Aren't you going to get that?" Logan asks.

"No." Carlos looks down to see who's calling. "It's mom… probably wondering where we are."

"Best not to keep her in suspense then."

"You should take your own advice," Carlos smirks.

Kendall is watching this back and forth wishing he had a bowl of popcorn; that is until his jumps out of his seat. Carlos, James, and Logan give him the oddest look. The blond pulls his vibrating phone from his pocket and holds it up.

"Sorry, it surprised me." He looks at the caller. "It's mom."

"Don't answer it," Carlos says returning his attention to Logan.

"Bu… bu… but…" Kendall starts to argue, but Carlos just shakes his head.

"When Kendall doesn't answer, you're gonna be next, James. Don't answer it. We'll be there sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, right Logan?"

"Uhhh… um… I… uh… well… um…" Logan stutters. "Aren't they going to be worried?" he asks trying to postpone explanation.

"Nah! I gave her a block of time of when we'd be there. We're at the early end of the spectrum. Have two hours before they really start worrying."

"Alright, enough already! I want pie! Logan, just tell them!" James exclaims as his phone finishes vibrating.

"Wait! Pie?" Kendall shifts his gaze to the tall brunette. "Aren't you on this strict diet or whatever?"

"I'm on _vacation_," James explains.

Carlos rolls his eyes, but decides to hold his tongue and addresses Logan.

"Logan, it's not that I'm not happy or anything like that. I'm extremely happy and blessed that you feel the same way… I'm just a little confused."

"About what?"

"Why are you blaming James for why you had this?" Carlos asks holding up his left ring finger.

"Oh, yeah… well… um…" Logan looks to James who hangs is head, but solemnly nods, which Logan takes as permission to continue. "James kinda… um… let slip your plans."

"WHAT?" Kendall and Carlos are out of their seats in a flash.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's not what you think!" Logan immediately defends.

Kendall and Carlos soften and slowly sit back down.

Logan takes a deep breath. "Okay, so it's not entirely James' fault, it was his subconscious."

He pauses, stands and begins to pace. Two sets of eyes follow him from one end of the room to the other and back again while the other set of eyes are focused firmly on a knot in the wood flooring.

"It was the night we… okay, I… was packing."

"Two days before the trip." Carlos leans over to give Kendall that little tidbit.

Logan ignores the statement and continues. "We were out in the living room talking and such, when James dozed off. I was finishing up about an hour later when he started mumbling. At first I couldn't understand anything but then I caught a few words. Words like Carlos... Logan… ring… surprise"

Carlos and Kendall look over to James who looks like he's trying to start an earthquake with how fast his leg is shaking.

"So he didn't really _tell me_. I didn't know for sure, but I hoped."

Kendall reaches over and puts his hand on James' knee. James stops shaking and looks cautiously at the blond.

"Relax, James. We're… well, I'm not mad. I can't speak for Carlos."

"You're not?"

"How can I? It could have happened to me. You just were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Carlos shakes his head to clear his mind. "That's all fine and dandy, but how did you have time to get a ring?"

Logan chuckles uneasily. "Ummm… yeah… about that… I've… um… I've had the ring for two weeks."

Carlos' eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

"I was going to ask you to marry me on your birthday next month. I bought the ring while you were at the station filling out paper work for the academy. When I found out there was a chance you might be asking me this week, I brought it along." Logan explains.

"I love you, Logie!" Carlos says, happy tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I love you, Carlitos!" Logan responds, pulling him into an embrace.

Kendall and James look at each other. "Awwwww…" they sarcastically say.

"So can we go party now?" James asks.

Logan releases Carlos and focuses his attention on the blond and brunette. "Sure… but on one condition."

Carlos, Kendall, and James tense up; Logan's conditions typically throw a wrench in the plans.

"Relax, guys… all I'm saying is let me drive. We saw how horrible James is at driving."

Carlos smiles and squeezes Logan's shoulder, knowing exactly what is going through his head.

James opens his mouth to protest when Kendall stops him. "Sounds like a plan to me," Kendall concedes, with a twinkle in his eye.

"DONE!" Logan exclaims, grabs the keys, and leads them out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there you have it! The final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was so much fun to write. I promise there will be another story to round out this trilogy, but as to when… I have no idea. I have a few other stories in the works, so I'd like to get those done first. Please share these two stories if you enjoyed them. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
